Tashio School for the gifted
by ashkisses
Summary: Kinda like x-men but kinda not. DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kagome you have to finish the dishes", Bob yelled.

"Coming Bob", a girl said running down the stairs. Her hair touched the stairs as she stepped.

"So when do I start school", she asked.

"Well I am not sure if you will be able to go there yet", Bob said drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"What do you mean", she said placing her hands into the sudsy sink.

"Well Professor Tashio hasn't felt your powers and I am not sure if he will allow you", Bob said moving into the kitchen placing a kiss on Kagome's cheek.

"Ok well this sucks. So what will I do Uncle Bob", she asked placing some dry dishes in the cupboards. At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello", Bob asked before taking a seat with the phone.

"Yes", he said looking very serious.

"What's wrong uncle", Kagome asked walking over to him and drying her hands.

"Shh", he said before he continued to listen.

"One chance", he asked.

"Yes sir", he said sighing.

"Yes", he looked up at Kagome and gave a small weary smile.

"Ok you too bye", he said looking at Kagome with soft eyes and a warm smile. He placed the phone down.

"Kagome Professor Tashio is giving you one chance to prove that you re gifted. But you can not tell anyone about this school and the people they take in", he said giving Kagome a hug.

"Congratulations", he said placing another small kiss on her cheek, "We go in the morning so go get some rest".

"Yes uncle but does this mean I will be working in the campus café to help pay my tuition", she asked walking to the stairs with her uncle.

"Yes but I will be there too so it wont be that bad", he said, "Now off to bed".

"Night uncle", she said closing her room door.

"Night angel", he shouted back. After walking from the kitchen Bob went to the living room he sat down in the love seat and stared at a picture on top of the chimney.

"My dear sister you daughter has grown up to be so much like you. We can just hope and pray that she will have the power you had. Protect her please. We miss you dearly. Rest in Peace Tori Higurashi", he said before turning off the light and walking out the room into his bedroom.

Up the stairs Kagome was rushing around getting her clothes together to go to the school in the morning.

"Hum what should I wear", she asked. She sat down and heard a purring sound and felt something brush against her leg. She bent down and picked up the black and white cat.

"Hey there Sailor", she said rubbing her nose against the cats, "What do you think I should wear tomorrow".

The cat the walked over to the dresser and jumped up. She easily landed and started pulling things out the jewelry box with her tiny mouth. She did a slight meow when she was done. Kagome stood and walked over to where the cat had just organized the jewelry for the next day. There sat 2 silver cat paw earrings and a cat paw choker.

"I like", Kagome said, "Now what about an outfit".

The cat walked over to the closet and jumped up on the high chair. She grabbed and black and silver shirt, a pair of jeans with kitty prints on the back pockets, and some black and silver open toe heals that wrapped around the ankle.

"Nice", Kagome said holding the outfit to her body in the mirror. After they finished getting the outfit ready they got ready for bed. Kagome brushed her teeth and washed her face while Sailor gave herself a bath. Kagome then put her hair in a ponytail and put on her black plush long sleeve and long pant p.j's. Kagome picked up Sailor and got in bed. Sailor meowed and licked Kagome's face who replied with a good night and a scratch behind the ear with that they both drifted off to dreamland.

DESCRIPTION OF CHARATERS SO FAR:

BOB- 53, SHORT GRAY HAIR, 5'5, WRINKLED SKIN, KIND OF A HUNCH BACK, WITH BLUE AND BLACK EYES.

KAGOME- 18, LONG FLOOR LENGTH BLACK HAIR, 5'2, FLAWLESS TANNED SKIN, FLAT STOMACH, AND BLUE AND SILVER EYES.

SAILOR- 3, BLACK AND WHITE FUR, UMM YEAH ABOUT 2'3, BLUE AND SILVER EYES. CAT LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN- Tashio's school for the gifted is a high school/college. They do not have uniforms and I want to thank everyone for their encouragement. Also….**

**DICSCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE WHOLE X-MEN THING THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE IT AND CREATED IT ARE AWSOME AND I AM JUST USING IT FOR MY STORY. I LOVE THE CREATORS THOUGH LOL BUT THIS IS TO BE KNOWN THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY.**

"**Kagome it's time to wake up", Bob said opening the door. He gave a dry chuckle and pulled the black covers off of Kagome's body.**

"**Huh I'm awake", she said scrambling out of bed and falling to the floor.**

"**I'm sure", he said leaving the room to go get ready.**

**Kagome scrambled to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She turned the water to hot and got in. She didn't use any scented soap because the smells irritated her nose. She washed her hair and her body. She then got out and brushed her teeth and chuckled to see Sailor looked at herself in the mirror running her tongue over her teeth.**

"**You silly cat", Kagome said rinsing out her mouth and smiling at her reflection. Anyone could see that Kagome was the image of beauty. Kagome then walked into her room and started drying her hair. When it was all dry she put it in a high pony tail so it wouldn't drag on the floor leaving her bang out and a few pieces out on the side to frame her face. She didn't place any make-up on other then some lip gloss. She placed her earrings and choker on and looked at her reflection so far.**

"**Awesome", she said before getting dressed. The shirt was black and said 'I wont BITE unless you provoke me' with a bit silver paw print as the background. She pulled on hr jeans and then sat down to place her shoes on. Sailor walked over to the desk jumped up grabbed Kagome's purse and brought it to her.**

"**Meow", she called. Kagome looked up and saw Sailor had her purse. Kagome stood looked into the mirror and smiled.**

"**Perfect", she said. She stooped down and grabbed her purse from Sailor.**

"**Come on Kagome time to go", Bob yelled from downstairs.**

"**Thank you ma'am I will see you later", she said before running out. They climbed into Bob's 2002 Durango black pickup truck. Bob placed on some biking shades and Kagome a pair of black shades that had cat paw prints on the arms of the shades. You see Bob was someone no one could be embarrassed about. He was sweet, kind, loving, understanding, and just overall wonderful. Kagome turned on the radio and turned it to the station that was talking about Hurricane Gustav. She listened intently which she didn't have to do very hard and sighed.**

"**What is the world coming too", she asked.**

"**I don't know lets listen to some football", Bob said before changing the station.**

"**Good", she said the rest of the ride was spent in cheering their team on and shouting and slapping hands when their team would score. Finally they pulled up to a big iron gate.**

"**Wow", Kagome said. Then someone spoke through the intercom.**

"**Hello welcome to the Tashio School for the gifted how may I help you", a soft female voice said.**

"**Hey Sango it's Bob I have a meeting with Tashio", He said with a slight smile.**

"**Hey Bob we will talk later but come right in", she said sounding much more excited and awake. We drove in and Kagome was marveled by all of the buildings and fountains there were.**

"**This is beautiful", she gasped.**

"**I know here we are", Bob said parking in front of the building labeled Administrative Building. They got out and straightened their clothes. Bob noticed Kagome's hesitation to move toward the building. So he walked to her side and offered his arm. She took it happily and they took off their shades as they walked into the building together.**

"**Ok you sit here and I will be back", he said before walking into the office labeled Professor Tashio. A few minuets later he reemerged and held out his arm to Kagome. Kagome took it this time a bit more hesitantly and they both walked into the office.**

"**Ms. Higurashi I presume", a man with long floor length silver hair and a black Armani suit that fit his tall frame nicely. No one could tell what he was because of his spell binding his demon from everyone else. Kagome had no idea that demons went here she thought they were gifted as in powers or mutants.**

"**Yes sir", Kagome said holding her head down. Tashio started to circle her.**

"**A little shy isn't she", he said giving a boisterous laugh. He finally stopped his observation and placed her finger under Kagome's chin and lifted her face.**

"**You beautiful don't hang your head like that", he said.**

"**So Tashio what do you think", Bob asked.**

"**I think she can do it. Her cat needs to be trained but she has potentially", he said sitting at his desk. He typed something into his desktop and signed some sheets.**

"**Here you go just give this stuff to my secretary and you will get your dorm and your books", he said handing Kagome the sheets.**

"**Thank you", she said before leaving.**

"**He is very nice", Kagome said handing the lady the sheets. In return Kagome got a key and a stack of books which Bob carried. Kagome then replaced her shades and started following the map to where to dorm rooms were. You see because the school was unknown of by the outside world it was quite small. It had 4 buildings, the café/gym/dojo, the administrative office/class rooms, and the dorm rooms where boys and girls alike were staying. The school started from age 6 and went to about 20 and over and you would then become a teacher. It was a very nice campus and could only be seen from the sky. It looked like a big square castle and had a big courtyard in the middle. Finally when they reached the room Kagome pulled out the key and opened the door.**

"**It's really nice", she said sitting down on the empty bed seeing as the other bed had sheets on it indicating that someone had already chosen it.**

"**You can go ahead to the café and get things there started", Bob said placing her books on the empty desk.**

"**Ok make sure to bring Sailor's cage", Kagome said before closing the door behind them. She placed the key in Bob's hand gave him a hug and they went their opposite ways.**

**Kagome got to the café and hesitated as she opened the door. When she opened the doors the lights were off and the place looked like it had not been working all year. Kagome walked in slowly observing that the place was big and very nicely furnished all she needs to do is get everything dusted up and looking clean. Kagome popped in a CD into the CD player. She kicked off her shoes as Chris Brown, Yung Joc, and David Banners voice flowed through the player. Kagome danced around tables as she dusted them with a rag and some furnish polish. She had an apron wrapped around her waist and a bandana on her head. After the tables were finished she continued singing to all the songs that played. She stood up on chairs and changed all the light bulbs from white to a red. You see the furniture was a cherry wood. So to make this more jazzy and fun she put red light bulbs and flipped the switch when she looked around she was very pleased. She looked at the stage and saw that it needed to be swept and mopped and as did the rest of the café. So she got to work sweeping, mopping, setting up the sound system for the microphone, painting a jazzy mural on the wall behind the stage, and cleaned the windows. Kagome then moved to the kitchen. Kagome saw that most of the stuff had molded so she throw out the food and threw out the rusty kitchen utensils. She cleaned the trays and the counters. She mopped the floor and noticed that it was looking great. After Kagome was finished she figured she needs to go shopping. But since she did not have a car she pulled out her phone and called Bob. She told him everything they needed and he got them. After Bob had gotten back with all the items and all of Kagome's stuff he let Kagome fix her room while he set up the kitchen. After he was done he smiled it looked wonderful maybe they can have event tonight. Kagome had also just finished her room and was very pleased with how the things looked, and Sailor was very happy with her new room and space.**

"**Ok Sailor I will see you later", Kagome said hugging her cat and running out the door. When she got to the café she saw a big poster on the outside of the windows. It read 'BIG 20'S JAZ PARTY TONIGHT'.**

"**Umm what", Kagome asked as she walked in. To her surprise there was Bob wearing some black pants with white strips a matching suit jacket, suspenders, and a black and white hat on his head.**

"**Hey toots what you think", he asked tipping his hat to her. Kagome giggled.**

"**You are very funny I think I have an outfit for this kind of occasion", she said thinking.**

"**Good because you are the entertainment until someone else decides they want to do something", he said.**

"**Fine what about a band", she said before going out the door.**

"**I got it all planned out just be back in about an hour", Bob said turning back into the kitchen. Bob had waited 5 minuets before the place was packed everyone congratulated him for opening up the café. Tashio then introduced his sons to Bob.**

"**Bob this is my youngest InuYasha and my oldest Sesshomaru", he said Bob shook the hands.**

"**Kagome is actually in one of the Sesshomaru's classes and I think she is also his room mate", he continued.**

"**Oh that is very good. She is actually the entertainment tonight", Bob said smiling.**

"**Really where is she", Tashio asked looking around.**

"**She is getting dressed but please enjoy the band and we will talk later", Bob said before leaving to serve tables. At that moment a girl about the age of 12 showed up.**

"**Do you need a server", she asked.**

"**I need more then one", I said.**

"**No problem", she said before multiplying into 5. Bob looked astonished with her power.**

"**Umm ok follow me", he said before leading her and her clones into the kitchen and giving them the order pads.**

"**Go ahead all of you hurry up", he said gently. After about 20 minuets the kitchen was busy with 8 little clones and Bob working on all the orders.**

**Kagome was just walking in through the back door on the stage and walked to where the opening was. Then she heard Bob's voice.**

"**Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you are having a wonderful evening because ewe are about to spice it up with a little entertainment by Kagome Higurashi the new high school senior", he said before bowing and leaving the stage. Kagome then walked out to hear cat calls and whistles. She quickly took a seat on the stool and the band stuck up a beat. Kagome's eyes flashed over the crowd until she spotted a pair of eyes.**

**AN- ITS TIME TO GET INTO POINTS OF VIEWS YEAH SO I HOPE U ENJOY.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DICLAIMER

Previous- She quickly took a seat on the stool and the band stuck up a beat. Kagome's eyes flashed over the crowd until she spotted a pair of eyes.

Now

SESS POV

When our eyes caught all I could do was move forward in my chair to see her more from my dark booth. My girlfriend was yapping but I didn't care. When our eyes caught I saw hers flash into silts and I was surprised.

'She's a cat', I thought to myself. I quickly allowed the red to flash in my eyes and I saw her swallow hard. The flash in my eyes told of the future pleasure I would give and I saw her shiver as she started her song. From when the band started I could tell the song it was St. Louis Blues by Ella Fitzgerald. Her mouth opened to start as she sang into the old school microphone.

"I hate to see that evening sun go down,

I hate to see that evening sun go down,

Cause my lovin baby done left this town".

She took a breath and I watched as her chest rose against red dress. The dress was strapless and wrapped snuggly around her chest and dipped in the back to where it stopped right before her but. It fit snuggly around the waist ad hips and started flowing out in a pool of silk that ended at her ankles. She had a split I the dress that ended right before heaven and red pointed heels. She satin red gloves that matched her dress that stopped at her elbows. Her hair was up in pin curls which covered her eyes. Her lips were painted red giving them a full effect.

"If I feel tomorrow, like I feel today,

If I feel tomorrow, like I feel today,

I'm going to pack my trunk and make my getaway".

She sang standing up from the stool which she sat.

I looked and marveled she was beautiful. I turned to my best friend Jaken who was a shape shifter who shifted his face into a wolf and howled at her. I playful punched his shoulder to tell him to settle down.

"Oh, that St. Louis woman, with her diamond rings,

She pulls my man around by her apron strings.

And if it wasn't for powder and her store-bought hair,

Oh, that man of mine wouldn't go nowhere".

I felt my demon stir as she continued to sing and move off the stage.

"I got those St. Louis blues, just as blue as I can be,

Oh, my man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea,

Or else he wouldn't have gone so far from me".

She continued to walk past the tables until she got to mine. The spotlight followed her making her look angelic as she stood in front of me. She still continued to sing.

"I love my like a schoolboy loves his pie,

Ike a Kentucky colonel loves his rocker and rye

I'll love my man until the day I die, Lord, Lord".

She ended the song with one leg in between my legs in the booth and the other balancing her on the outside of the booth. With that the crowd erupted in applauses. She bent and placed a small kiss on my cheek leaving a red kiss mark. I could feel my girlfriend's anger as she looked at the mark the girl ha left on my cheek. We watched her walked away back to stage. She gave a bow and

"Merci très beaucoup", she said in a very fluent manner of French. I seemed to have rolled off her tongue and out those red painted lips and hit me in the face.

"My hearts sad and I am all forlorn,

my man's treating me mean,

Regret the day that I was born,

and that man of mine I've ever seen,

My happiness it never lasts a day,

my heart is almost breathing while I say,

Yesterday my heart from care was free,

I sang all through the day,

Now the blues have overtaken me,

Since my lovin' man has gone a way.

I tried my best to treat him nice and kind,

But now these words are running though my mind.

A good man is hard to find

You always get the other kind,

Just when you think that her is your pal

You look for him and find him foolin ' 'round some other gal,

Then you rave, you eve crave

To see him laying in his grave,

So if your man is nice, take my advice and

Hug him in the morning , kiss him every night,

Give him plenty lovin', treat him right,

For a good man nowadays is hard to find", she sang sitting on her stool. Once again the whole place applauded. She bowed once more and left the stage. The food had been served and we were all eating. I kept my eyes on her as she mingled with the other students. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes were lit with happiness. She was beautiful but whatever.

"So Sesshomaru what are we doing tomorrow", Kikyo asked me cuddling more into my side.

"Training newbie's", I said looking though the crowd. As the evening ended we all went our separate ways. I kissed Kikyo on the forehead and walked to my room. When I got there to my surprise there was the same girl from earlier except she had changed and looked more like a little girl then the woman from earlier. I took one sniff and knew it was trouble.

'the bitch is a cat', I thought I gave a growl and noticed her stiffen. She turned and I saw her pupils turn to slits.

"KSSSS", she hissed back at me and jumped up to her bed on all fours and started looking at me. I pounced on her and a fight broke out. I knocked both of us off the bed and onto the floor where she scratched and I bit. Finally someone busted into the room.

"THE TWO OF YOU WILL CONTROL YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT", my father said. I shook my head twice and stood up straight and watched Kagome do the same I smelled her blood and almost attacked again.

"You two are rooming together because neither on of you know how to control yourselves. Now you two better not scare the kid's anymore good night", he said while slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry", she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. I looked her over and saw my claw marks and bits all over her. I looked at my claws and saw her blood dripping off of them.

"Hn", was all I said as I look a claw at a time and licked her blood off. Her blood was very sweet and very strong also. You see I have a deadly secret; No one knows but I am part vampire. When I was younger I was attacked and bitten by one and it altered my DNA from full demon to full demon and vampire. I felt my eyes tint red and knew I need to get some sleep before I attacked. I saw her trying to heal herself and sighed when she finished. She turned the light off and got in bed. I also got into my bed and waited for her to sleep. After her breath labored out I got out of bed and went over to her. I looked for anymore marks when I saw something on her wrist. I grabbed for her hand but when my fingertips made contact she was on the ceiling hissing at me. I backed up showing her that she would be safe and watched as she fell back to the bed.

"I'm sorry you startled me that's all", she explained.

"Go back to bed", I said before getting in bed and going to sleep. I heard her try and get settled and finally fell asleep. I looked over at her before rolling over and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wake up", I said while pulling the blanket that was wrapped around Kagome which cause Kagome to go tumbling to the floor. She landed on her hands and her toes and hissed at me. I growled and showed her my fangs and she just hissed.

"Nice wake up call", she said.

"Whatever. I will not have you being late for your first class since it's my class", I said walking away and watched as she straightened herself out. I saw her cat get busy with pulling things out of her closet and jewelry box. After the cat was done Kagome gave it a nice rub on the back and went to take a shower. I watched as the cat jumped up on my bed. I gave a warning growl as she stepped closer to me. I jumped up to all fours and growled louder. I watched as she came up and cuddled my leg. I calmed down at how nice its fur felt against my leg. After a while it laid on its back as I rubbed/ scratched her stomach while she purred. I heard the bathroom door open and in walked Kagome my breath caught at the sight of her. Here she was in a black fluffy towel. Her hair wet and over her shoulder and water still dripping down her legs and arms. I felt myself harden as she walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"Look I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot", she said as she rubbed the cat's stomach also. I felt her finger tips brush mine every now and then and I felt a shiver run down my spine. She didn't seem to notice because she still looked down at the cat. I watched as some drops of water slid down her skin. I licked my lips and bit it slowly as I watched her lips move. She was saying something but I could careless. My eyes moved down to the pulse in her neck. I watched it throb and all I wanted to do was sink my fangs into her sweet neck and taste that sweet blood. The more I thought about it the more I didn't even notice I was inching closer to her.

"Umm Sesshomaru what are you doing", she asked moving away from me.

"Nothing there was something on your neck", I said trying to cover up.

"Is it still there", she said turning her head giving me a better view of her neck.

"Yeah", I said as I lost control of my mind and I leaned in I smelled her neck and shivered at the fresh new scent. I let my tongue slip out without me even thinking and before I could take it back my tongue was on her skin. Licking her neck slowly I finally snapped out of my trance and quickly left.

Kag POV

I felt him lick me and I couldn't help but close my eyes. But as soon as it started it ended and he was gone.

"Sesshomaru", I said quietly as I looked around the room and didn't see him. I sighed. It had felt really nice.

"Come on Sailor get off his bed before he comes back", I said as I picked her up and we walked over to my side of the room.

Sess POV

I watched from the window as she looked around. I listened to her talk for a minuet and smiled slightly.

"So the little bitch liked it", I said before I left to go to my class. As I walked in I saw all the new comers lined up and saw all the old people in the group on the opposite wall. What everyone didn't know was that this class was to see who would join the Inu-tachi (spelling?)

"Good morning my name is Mr. Tashio yes like the principle seeing as I am his son. Well today we are going to be battling to see how strong your demons are", I said. I heard the door open.

"Ms. Higurashi your late", I said I then turned to see Kagome who almost made my jaw drop. She had on a black sweat suit with a white tank top under it. The sweat suit hugged her body in all the right places and made her look like a dark angel. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had her bang down covering her eyes.

"Sorry sir I got a little kept up a little this morning", she said.

"I'm sure", I said licking my lips and moving onto one of the mats.

"Okay so what we are going to do is everyone grab a partner. The old people join with the new people", I watched everyone do that. Kikyo had grabbed a boy named Naraku and was flirting with him. I gave a slight growl and looked around again. When everyone got settled I noticed Kagome was by herself.

'Humm interesting', I thought.

"Ok now going down the line I want to see you guys fight each other just to see who wins", I said everyone looked quiet nerves and I smiled I could smell the fear it was starting to turn me on slightly.

"Ok so you two start", I said. I watched as a wolf demon and a toad demon went on after about 20 minuets the wolf demon was declared winner. After everyone did that it was Kagome's turn.

"Ms. Higurashi it's your turn", I said.

"But I don't have a partner", she said looking slightly amazed.

"You will be fighting me", I said before taking off my shirt and standing on a mat. I watched her walk in front of me on the mat and bow low at the waist I followed suit and then we got into our attack positions. I smiled as she didn't seem to want to move. So I made the first move I quickly ran behind her and pushed her. Just to get things started.

"So you think your funny", Kagome said finally taking off her jacket. I saw her well toned arms and body. The shirt allowed my eyes to roam and I was very pleased. I saw her eyes turn into slits and I smiled now its time for the fun. She attacked she got a couple good hits and yet so did I. After about 20 minuets were both standing with claw marks every where. Blood was pouring out of both of our bodies and I knew she was feeling slightly dizzy but I didn't care. I attacked again and felt my claws graze her skin. When I looked back she had a cut on her cheek. I wasn't really paying attention because she then turned and punched right in the face. I felt my lip start to bleed and I was surprised she had one hell of a left hook. I then got down and tripped her she feel to the floor and I got on top of her but had our noses touching.

"You think you got me", she said.

"No I know I got you", I said.

"I don't think so", she said before flipping her legs up and wrapping them around my neck. She then pushed up pushing me onto the ground with her on top. She stared at me and smiled. I tried to get out but I realized I was weak from all the blood I had already lost. At that moment the bell rang and the school nurse came in and started cleaning our wombs.

"What THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE", I heard my father yell Kagome and I both flinched at the sound but tried not to move because of the people working on us.

"Father this is training I was trying to figure out who is good enough to be on the team", I explained to him.

"Well I am guessing Kagome is good enough", he said sitting down in front of Kagome and I.

"Yes. Actually her strength is very impressive", I said flinching as they rubbed more alcohol on my cut.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS", I yelled. I jumped up and straightened myself. I then let my eyes bled red and my claws extend. I felt my cuts closing up and smirked when I heard Kagome gasp. After I was all healed my eyes and claws turned back. I looked down at Kagome and chuckled.

"Good luck with healing", I said I was about to walk out when I heard my fathers voice.

"Good luck with helping her", he said he then turned to Kagome, "Is this your only class today".

"Yes sir", she whispered as they rubbed more alcohol on her cut.

"Sesshomaru because this was your only class for the day you and Kagome can go back to the dorm and you will help her cuts close", he said before I leaving. I gave a short growl then turned to her.

"Let's go", I said before walking away. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she limped. I looked her over carefully so as to not let her know I was looking. She had a cut on her cheek which was still allowing blood to pour down her cheek, she had a cut on her leg where it looked my claws dug in and ripped in, she also had a couple of small cuts on her arms, a long cut across her back, and a deep cut across her abdomen. When we finally got into the room we went into the bathroom.

"Sit on the counter", I said softly. I watched as she hoped up and settled. I started with her leg. I got down on my knees and cut the material of her sweat suit so I could have better access. I let my tongue go over the bottom of the cut which was not that deep.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING", she yelled as she tried to pull her leg away from me. I held it steady and looked up at her.

"Healing your cut", I said then continued. I heard her sigh and let me continue. When the cut got deeper I could barely control myself. Her blood was very sweet and I wanted more. I feasted on all that was flowing up until finally the cut was healed with not even a scar to show for it. I then moved up to her arms. I licked her up her arms and watched the tiny cuts heal. I heard her moan and smelled her arousal. I felt my dick get hard and my pants start to feel very tight. After I was done with her arms I sat up. Our faces were inches apart and I knew what this was going to lead to. I looked her in the eyes and saw her approval. I kissed her softly on the lips. When she kissed back it became rougher. She placed her hands around my neck and into my hair. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and picked her up. I carried her to my bed and throw her down, I then jumped on top of her kissing her with more force. She kissed back with just as much want as I did. I ripped off both of our clothes and looked her over. I knew that the cut on her back was bleeding onto my sheets but I could careless. I kissed her down her neck to her breast where I licked both of the perk dark brown nipples. I heard her moan and move her body up against my mouth. I then kissed down to the cut on her abdomen. I licked it and felt my eyes bleed red and my claws extend. When it was healed I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped her onto her hands and knees and positioned myself at her entrance. I slammed in and heard her scream. I knew she was a virgin and it gave me the want to possess her even more. I slammed in harder as she screamed for more. I could see the blood plastered all over her back. I lifted her upper body as I continued to slam into her. I started licking the cut until it was fully healed. I then let her back down onto her hands and knees and continued to fuck the bitch that was under me soon I felt her come and was about to come myself when my vampire decided differently.

'I'm hungry and here is my meal', he said and before I could do anything my hand was around her neck and I pulled her up and wrapped my lips around her neck and bit in. I felt her blood rush into my mouth and down my throat. I drank greedily still pounding into her. I came and then felt her go limp in my arms. My eyes were red and open wide as I tasted her blood, so sweet and innocent. After my vampire was content I laid her down and looked down upon her. In all honestly she was beautiful. During our rutting session she had managed to grow fangs. They were tiny but still stuck out of her bottom lip. I knew that I had turned her into a vampire because I left her alive but she would never know. I would have to keep her under tight surveillance to make sure she never lost control. I watched her sleep for a few minuets until I decided to clean her up a little. So I grabbed a wash cloth wet it with warm water so I could clean up the blood in between her legs, neck, and on her back. She was sleeping on her side so I had access to the places that I needed to get to. I licked the extra blood off her neck and found I wanted more, but I knew I could have more right now. So I moved on to her pussy I opened her legs slightly to clean up the blood my eyes bleed red at the sight of her cum and my come still pouring out of her. I licked carefully and found that I enjoyed the taste. Kikyo never tasted as sweet as this so I indulged in it. I soon heard her moan and groan. She moaned out my name and opened her eyes. She looked down at me and I smirked as I bit down softly on her nub. Soon enough she came and I cleaned her up. I chuckled as she fell back out. I cleaned her back up with the wash cloth and the cut on her cheek. I licked it closed and laid down next to her. It was in the middle of the day and I knew she was tired. I pulled out the dehumidifier out of the closet and turned it on to get the smell of sex out of the room before lunch was brought to the room. I looked around and cleaned up our shredded clothes and saw Sailor. She sat there looking at me and me at her.

"What do you want to say", I asked after pulling on some pants.

"That and I approve of you two but what now you have Kikyo and she doesn't know anything", Sailor said. I looked at her and sighed.

"I know I will take care of her and make sure she is safe", I said before petting the cat on the head. After about 30 minuets the smell of sex was out of the room. I placed Kagome in a big shirt and tucked her into my bed. (Both beds in the room are queen sized). I heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was our lunch so I took it from them and shooed them away. I walked over to Kagome and placed it at the end of the bed as I woke her up. I shook her slightly.

"Kagome wake up so you can eat", I whispered into her ear. I watched her eyes open. I watched her then jump up and onto the ceiling she hissed at me. I smirked.

"Come down baby", I said looking up at her. She hissed at me one more time. I let my eyes flash and she then obeyed. She let her claws out of the ceiling and fell into my arms. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. We looked each other deep into the eyes. I knew what this would lead to so I had to stop it. I gave her small kiss on the lips and placed her down.

"Eat", I ordered and watched as she sat on my bed Indian style and ate the turkey and mashed potatoes. I sat in front of her and ate also. After that we laid down facing each other talking about each other our likes and dislikes, our favorites, our least favorites, everything. We would share a kiss every now and then as we held each other. Soon it was 7:00 and her alarm started going off. I felt her trying to get up out of my embrace. I tightened my hold.

"Where are you going", I asked.

"I have to go to work", she said getting out of my embrace. I saw her walk into the bathroom and start the water. When she got in a heard her hiss, I chuckled human and cat and she still hates water. After her shower she got dressed in black and white with a white apron around her waist with black flats. She pulled her hair up into a bun and was about to walk out the door. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I kissed her on the lips roughly then I let her go. I watched her leave and then I went to take a shower. After I got out I got dressed. When I was about to walk out the door Sailor stopped me.

"Sesshomaru when you are around people you have to act like Kagome means nothing to you or else people will be trying to kill her seeing as Kagome doesn't know how to use her powers and is your weakness", she said. I looked up at her.

"I got this kitty", I said before leaving. I went and got the boys and then Kikyo. We all then headed to the café.

AN- Sorry it took so long had this event for school but anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trouble at the Cafe

We walked into the cafe and looked around. It was full Kagome and her uncle had this place running like crazy. We took a seat in a booth and listened to the jazz band play. Soon Bob went onto the stage.

"Who enjoyed our show last night", he asked grabbing the microphone off the stand. I heard a thunder of clapping and cheering.

"Well if we cheer loud enough and hard enough then Ms. Kagome will give us another one", he said. Then the crowd cheered and clapped louder and soon Kagome was on the stage. She smiled and waved.

"Thank you everyone", she said bowing slightly. She walked over to the band asked them something and they nodded.

"Ok this song is dedicated to all the lovers tonight", she said. I caught her eyes and let my eyes flash again. Hers flashed too and then I felt Kikyo cuddle into my arm. My vampire growled in its cage to rip the girl to pieces and take my dark angel on the stage but I held him down as the music started.

I know you don't usually hear me talk like this

I got a little game

that I wanna play

Are you ready?

She talked the first part.

When I think about You

I Think About Giving Myself To You

Cause You Know I Want You Baby and

I Would Do Anything

I Know You Thinkin

The Same Thing Baby

So Come Get It(come and get it baby)

I'm So Excited

I Can't Hide My Feelings Get It

I Want Stop To We Start Over and Finish Tonight It's All About My Baby

I'm Feening For You

You Get Me High

I Can't Stop You Feel Me Right

I watched as she sang and showed the emotions on her face. Her eyes were scanning the crowd and then connected with mine. I saw her smile as she started the chorus.

Close The Door

Bed or Floor?

I Just Want More

I Can't Get Enough Of You

What I Got In Store

It's All Of Yours

I just Want More

I Can't Get Enough Of You

She then moved off of the stage and sang around people. She put her hand on a guy's shoulder who was sitting by himself. And continued to sing.

When I Think About Us

I think About The Way We Make Love

The Way That You Make Me Sweat

Make Me Want A Cigarette and

I Ain't no Smoking Chick

You Got Me Wanting It So Don't Stop

You Making Me Feel Really Feel It Right There

Wait Don't Make Me Turn Yet

Keep It Right It There

My Adrenaline is Pumping

My Stomach Muscles Getting Tight

Skin So Wet My Fingers Slide Going To Take You To Place

You Ain' Never Been

Again Again and Again

I Want You to Feel It Baby

I'm About To Handle My Business Baby

Make Sure You Handle Me Too

She then was twirling through the tables sitting on a table and singing while laying back. People were whistling and gasping at the sight.

Close The Door

Bed or Floor

I Just Want More

I Can't Get Enough Of You

What I Got In Store

Its All Of Yours

I just Want More

I Can't Get Enough Of You Commit Baby

The spot light was on her body as she moved to another guy who was sitting alone. She sat next to him and still sang while folding his napkin along to the beat.

Who's Going To Be First To Scream

Out Loud

I Know You Lose After Second Round

The Consequence Baby

That You Have Switch to The Third Round

And Make Me Scream

Like When I Put It Down Put On A Little Show

To Let Your Baby Know

By Then, I Should Be Screaming

Uncontrollably

Hope You ready To Stay Up

One Time Is Not Enough

Nothing Too Much, Baby

Just What I Want Baby

She was now at my table, my friend Steven had his legs out of the booth and she sat on his lap and sang to him.

Close The Door

Bed or Floor

I Just Want More

I Can't Get Enough Of You

She got up and moved back to the stage.

What I Got In Store

Its All Of Yours

I just Want More

I Can't Get Enough Of You

She then ended her song. The crowd applauded and I looked over at my friend. I could smell his arousal and growled. He had a smile on his face and I knew what he was thinking. I growled louder and he looked at me. I then turned back to Kagome who bowed and then left the stage. After a while she was serving again. She then came to our table with her pad and pen.

"What will you guys be having", she said while writing something on the pad.

"I will have a caser salad and an ice tea", Kikyo said. Kagome took her menu and she looked at InuYasha.

"What about you sir", she asked.

"A turkey sandwich and ice tea", he said. She wrote it down then took his menu. She then looked at my friend.

"What about you", she asked.

"I will have you tonight with a side of in my room", he said. I watched her giggle.

"I take it you mean a chicken sandwich with a water", she said writing it down. I watched Steven sigh and give her the menu. She took it and laughed she then turned to me.

"What about you", she asked looking me into my eyes.

"I will have vodka on the rocks", I said looking into her eyes. She reached for my menu and her hand brushed mine. Our eyes held and so did our hands for a second before she pulled back. She smiled and walked off.

"What was that all about", Kikyo said pushing me softly.

"Nothing", I answered her. After a few moments Kagome came out of the kitchen with a few trays stacked on her arms and hands. I watched Kikyo stand up and walk over to where Kagome was. Kagome was concentrating too much to see Kikyo coming. Kikyo then dropped and tripped Kagome. Kagome's trays flew up. Kagome then straightened out herself and caught a tray caught all the food in the right order and the drinks and their rightful cups.

"I should be more careful", she said still moving. Everyone started to applaud again and she just laughed. She brought our food to the table and saw a pouting Kikyo.

"Is she okay", she asked placing our food down.

"Yeah just fine", InuYasha said before digging in. I took my class and started drinking it slowly. I watched as Kagome walked around giving people their food and making orders. After almost everyone was gone I was feeling a bit tipsy but was ok. I heard Kagome in the kitchen washing the dishes and laughing with her uncle. So I decided to take Kikyo to her room. As we walked Kikyo talked on and on. When we got to the door she leaned up and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips. When she went inside I wiped my lips of. I walked to my room to se Kagome bending over picked something up. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips. She stood up straight and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I am not pleased with your performance tonight", I said nibbling on her neck.

"It was just a show plus we have to act like we hate each other", she said. I turned her around and was about to kiss her when the clock started going off. I walked over and say it said emergency.

"Come with me", I said pulling her along with me. When we finally got to the classroom building and went into the physics classroom. I pushed a button on a wall and it opened into a white hall way. Kagome and I walked into the hallway and we heard the wall close behind us.

"Where are we going", she asked as I dragged her along.

"Welcome to the Inu-tachi", I said as we continued to walk. Finally we reached the meeting room. I placed my hand in the palm pad and the door slid open to reveal my father and 5 other people. We quickly took our seats which were labeled and got settled. My father was seated at the head, I at his right, Kagome at his left, InuYasha at my right, tiger demon names Simon at his right, and Kikyo to his right. Steven sat on Kagome's left and a time demon whose name was Kanna to his left.

"Ok I have called you here tonight to say welcome to the group. You are all seated according to your strength and how helpful you will be during battle", he said.

"Hold up excuse me if this is out of order but I don't have powers. And if I do I don't know how to control them", she said trying to leave. She stopped.

Kagome POV

'Kagome your powers are very strong we will help train you', a voice said inside my head.

'WHAT THE HELL WHO THE HELL ARE YOU', I yelled back in my mind.

'Turn around', the voice said again. I looked back and my eyes caught with Mr. Tashio's.

'You', I said back to the voice.

'Yes me. Kagome pleases it we can help you please we need your strength', he said.

'Fine', I said back.

Sesshomaru POV

I over heard Kagome and my dad's conversation and watched as she sat back down.

"Anyway so tonight starts your training so get into your uniforms because you need to be able to move in them", he said. Everyone stood and was about to walk out when my father called to Kagome and I.

"Yes sir", she said.

"I know what has happened and I am proud but I wish it was more then just what it is you are dismissed", he said turning around. We left and got to the locker room. We changed and Kagome almost screamed at her uniform. She walked out of the changing stall and I smiled.

"Nice", I said as I looked her over. Her uniform was a black leather body suit just like everyone else's'. The collar of the uniform sat high touching the sides of her face. It wrapped around her body beautifully and I felt myself harden in mine. Mine was similar to hers except hers' hugged her breast and body. While mine hugged my body and chest, I felt constricted but it felt nice against my skin. We then walked out into the training room with everyone else. When there we met my father.

"Okay guys you all have different powers and you uniform might not be accommodating to your powers", he said, "So behind me is some specialized people with the abilities to help you unleash your worse power so we can specialize your uniforms Kikyo your first".

We watched as Kikyo walked into the room and stood there in her uniform. Somebody came up to her and gave her a shot 5 minuets later her powers started to react but it was nothing serious she burned a part of her uniform. She then yelped as someone moved her out of the room to get her new uniform.

"Kanna your next", my father said. Kanna walked down into the room and we saw as she was the injected and she everything seemed to freeze here uniform stopped her from moving. She unfroze time and hey took her out to get a new uniform.

"InuYasha your up", Inutashio said. InuYasha moved to the middle of the room and they injected him. Soon he turned into full demon and ripped his uniform a little with his slight growth in size it was over soon and they took him out to get a new uniform.

"Steven", Inutashio said. Steven moved to the middle of the room and stood there. They injected him and then within seconds the razor blades came out of his arms and ripped through the outfit. After a moment they slipped away and they carried him off.

"Sesshomaru", he said. I walked over to the middle of the room and they were about to inject me when I turned them down. I then turned into my full demon and my whole uniform ripped. They wrapped a towel around my waist and I went back to the room with everyone else.

"Kagome", he said. Kagome walked out into the room and they injected her. A moment later the electricity flickered and her eyes turned blue. It started to rain and thunder she was then lifted from the ground. I stared in amusement as her body got really bright with electricity and then blasted everywhere. After all that it was finally over the room was clear and everything was burnt I looked down to see her completely naked with her knees held up to her chest. I left the room and picked her up.

"She is the strongest out of the women", Inutashio said.

"Put her in the observation room and I will be with her soon", he said to me. I walked her into the observation room and laid her on the bed. I covered her body up and smiled I lent down and kiss her forehead.

"Wake up soon my angel", I said before straightening up.

"Put some clothes on so we can check her out", my father said while walking into the room. I walked out and pulled on a dress shirt and some dress pants. I also slipped on a white lap coat. I walked back in to see Kagome hooked up to all these machines. She had cords connected to her head, chest, and arms. My father was gone and I knew he had done all the mental work he needed to. I noticed a glow about her then I looked closer her hair was shorter now. Her hair went up to her middle back and flipped at the ends where it was white. I knew she would probably be upset with her hair. I checked all the machines to see how she was doing.

"Wake up baby", I said softly to her. I watched as her eyes opened up.

"Hey how you feeling", I asked.

"Good", she said. I leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I helped her sit up and my father walked in. He looked her over.

"You gave us quiet a scare last night my dear", he said feeling her pulse.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know why but all of a sudden I felt a surge of power", she said holding the sheet to her chest since she was not wearing any clothes.

"And what an extraordinary power you have", he said feeling her throat, "Your good to go".

I watched as Kagome got up. I handed her a sweat suit and she slipped it on. It was super big on her causing her to look wonderful.

"Kagome will you come to our house this whole weekend", my father asked. I turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Every month we invite all the ladies and the lords for an annual weekend. We dress up in very formal gowns and tuxedos and we have lunch and dinner and meetings all weekend. It's very formal and I would love if you would attend the whole weekend", he said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't have an escort I just wouldn't feel right. Sesshomaru I am sure is going Kikyo I do not want to impose", she said shaking her hands in her defense.

"My other son InuYasha does not have an escort and I am sure he will be very happy to escort you", he said taking her hands.

"Ok sir I will go but I don't have anything to wear I don't have a lot of money", she said blushing in embarrassment.

"No worries InuYasha will take you shopping after you leave here", he said.

"Ok you are very stubborn man", she said giggling.

"I know but I got you didn't I", he said kissing both her hands, "Thank you I will take my leave now".

I watched the scene and my eyes flashed.

'How can you let this happen she is ours', my vampire growled out.

'Especially to our brother', my demon added.

'I know but it has to be this way', I said back to them sighing.

"Are you ok Sesshomaru", she asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine. Are you ok", I asked her taking a hold of her hand.

"I am ok can you um take me back to the room so InuYasha and I can go shopping", she asked. I growled and dropped her hands. I heard her whimper. I started walking at a fast pace while she fought to keep up. When we got to our dorm room, I quickly picked up my suitcase and was about to walk out of the door.

"Sesshomaru wait", I paused for a second. She walked up to me and put her hand on my face. I tried to get away but her eyes were digging deep into mine. My eyes softened and I leaned in. I placed a small kiss on her lips and left. I walked down the hall just to bump into InuYasha I growled at him as he did the same. I quickly walked out of the building not wanting to see them together. I went picked up Kikyo and we were on our way to my house to get ready.

Kagome POV

"I wonder what was wrong with him", I said to myself. While petting Sailor.

"Who the hot head", I heard a voice say. I turned to see a smaller Sesshomaru.

"Oh you're InuYasha", I said standing up.

"Yes nice to meet you finally everyone is talking about you", he said holding out his hand to me. I took it and shook it and we both laughed. I put on some shoes and we left. I got into his car and was happy at his choose of music. We both sang along with his big shades on our face to Get like me by David Banner. I used a pen as a microphone while he used a rolled up piece of paper. We had a lot of fun and we had become quick friends. When we pulled up to the store he opened my door and helped me out.

"Kagome I am going to get my tuxes' you go get 3 dresses and 2 formal breakfast winter dresses", he said before walking me into the store. He placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Good luck", he said before he left.

I looked around to see some employees looking at me I giggled as they approached me. They took me into the back and put me in a ton of dresses. Finally we were finished. I had 3 formal gowns for dinner and 3 winter breakfast outfits. With the formal gowns they put jewelry and shoes with it also. After about 2 hours of fitting and getting prepared InuYasha came and got me. He was carrying a carrying case similar to mine and we put everything into the back seat and then got into the car ourselves.

"You should probably get comfortable you have to learn something's before we get there", he said to me. I leaned my chair back and relaxed.

"Ok I'm ready", I said as I listened to his calm deep voice.

"Ok so first tonight when we get to the palace a servant will take you up to a room with your luggage. That is the room you will be staying in for the night. Also never look into anyone's eyes except for at lunch and dinner. Breakfast is served in the individual rooms. Also if you don't mind I would love to let my concealing spell go if you don't mind", he said. I looked over to him and saw him flash me a smile.

"Sure go ahead", I said. I watched as he removed his watch and two white fuzzy ears popped out. I cooed at him and touched one of his ears. He purred and pushed into my hand. I giggled.

"Ok next never speck unless talked too. Also if you don't mind for your safety act like you are my mate-2-be", he said. I turned to him and gave him a look that said what.

"You have to act like my girlfriend", he said.

"Oh", I said, "Well if that is for my safety then sure".

"Follow those guidelines baby and you will have no issues", he said to my. I felt him place his hand over mine. I knew my heart was beating fast.

"Have no worries everything will be alright", he said giving my hand a little squeeze. He let go and we drove in silence. After about 2 hours of driving I felt someone pushed me. I opened my eyes and looked at InuYasha.

"Look over there we are here", he said I turned my head and looked over the edge of the mountain we were going down. I looked in awe at the cream colored castle that was decked out in lights.

"Are you serious", I asked.

"Yes I am", he said. I looked over to see all the cars parted and to see all the lands.

"Welcome to the Tashio Palace", he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We pulled up to the palace and a valet helped me get out. A bell boy grabbed my bags and grabbed InuYash's stuff. They bowed lowly to myself and InuYasha before taking his car keys and were driving off to park the car.

"Ok Kagome I will see you later follow him to your room and get ready for dinner", he said to me. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Mate", he added I blushed and kissed him on the cheek and followed my bell boy. When we got to the door he opened it and walked in first. I walked in and almost screamed.

"Is it to your liking", he asked me. I turned to him with disbelief on my face.

"Are you kidding me this is perfect", I said flopping down on the large double king sized bed. It was very soft. The bell boy placed my bags down and left. I took some time to look around the room. It was beautiful. It was decorated in reds and whites. The comforter was red with red and white pillows and there was a canopy around the large bed that was a red tint and had white vines going up the sides. I got up and looked in the closet. It was empty but still big. There were mirrors, couches, doors, and drawers everywhere (Princess Diaries 2 closet). I heard a chuckle and I turned to see InuYasha.

"You like", he asked me.

"Hell yeah", I said back sitting on the love couch in the bedroom. He came and sat with me.

"Thank you", he said to me.

"For what", I asked turning to look at him.

"Well you see I am not very respected because everyone thought that no one would want to be with me. I understand this is just for show but at least now they will know that I am wanted", he said I smiled.

"But I'm human", I said.

"But your beautiful", he said leaning forward and placing a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and stood.

"You should get ready for dinner your servant will be here in a minuet", he said again before leaving. I touched my lips and then heard a knock at the door.

"Come", I said. In walked a girl dressed in gray and white.

"Madam its time for your bath", she said. She then walked over to me and got me up. She then walked me into my bathroom which I had yet to see and I saw steam everywhere. I took my clothes off and she helped me step into the water. The steam let up a bit and I saw that I was sitting in a big natural hot spring.

"Wow", I said looking around at the slight water fall and rocks. I watched as the servant girl throw red rose petal into the water cause a sweet aroma to fill the room. She then washed my hair with the roses and I washed my body with the roses. She then left me to relax to myself while she left. Soon I felt clean, was clean, and smelled clean. She then wrapped a towel around me and walked me back into my room. I saw that she had put all three dresses out into the closet.

"Which one will you be wearing this evening madam", she asked. I pointed to a red one and she smiled.

"Wonderful choice madam", she said. The doors then opened to reveal 3 other servant girls. They sat me down in a chair and started doing my hair. They gave me a swoop bang and put half up in a bun and left the other half in spiral curls. They then cooed over the white tips I now had since my powers emerged. They sprayed a lot of hairspray making my hair look very nice. While they were doing my hair someone was doing my toenails and my fingernails. Soon they started on make up they didn't do much but placed some lip gloss on me and a light blush. They stood me up and placed my panties and a corset on. They wrapped the lacey corset around my mid-drift. They started tying it and started pulling it tighter and tighter.

"Am I supposed to be able to breath", I asked.

"No madam", one of the servants giggled.

"Oh ok then this is just right", I said giving them 2 thumbs up. They then sat me down and started placing on my jewelry. The necklace was all diamond and started as a diamond rose then went into a vine up around my neck. The earrings were also all diamond and had a vine that dropped the diamond rose down. They led me to a platform where I was to stand in front of a big mirror. They then put me in a cage. It flared from my hips down and I smiled. I have never imagined I would be doing this. They then placed a kind of scarf on my head and brought out the dress. They placed it over my head and pulled it down. It was strapless so it was very easy to pull down and get situated. Because of the corset my breast looked very big. I looked myself over in the mirror I looked really nice. They then asked me to step into my shoes. I did as told and felt them wrap the strap around my ankles. The shoes were silver and open toe. It braided up my foot and then wrapped around my foot. I smiled I looked really nice.

"Thank you", I said. Soon I was passed my gloves and I placed them on. The gloves were the same color as the dress and stopped at my elbows. They helped me step down from the platform. I turned to them slightly.

"How do I look", I asked.

"Beautiful", they said.

"Thank you", I said blushing then there was a bell sounding.

"Umm what does that mean", I asked. They looked at me.

"That means its time for dinner", they said.

"Oh geez", I said. They walked me down the stairs and it the lobby. We stood in front of two big double doors.

"Presenting the girlfriend and mate-2-be of Prince InuYasha", I heard from the inside. The girls giggled and ran off.

"No don't leave..." I was cut off by the doors slowly opening. Soon I heard gasps and whispers everywhere.

Sesshomaru POV

"Presenting the girlfriend and mate-2-be of Prince InuYasha", the doorman said.

"Who is he talking about father did Kagome not come", I whispered to my father who I was standing next to with a glass of champagne in our hands.

"You will see son you will see", the doors slowly opened and I almost dropped my glass. There standing in all her glory was my Kagome. She stood dressed in an apple red dress that had diamonds sowed into the dress. It flared out around her making from her hips down look like a bell. It touched the floor lightly as she walked in. I could see her manicured toes as she moved. Her gloves matched her dress and brought her tan skin out She held her head up slightly but her eyes were downcast. She was beautiful. I wanted to walk up to her kiss her and hold her. As I thought that I saw InuYasha who was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and had a red rose attached to his tux pocket. I slightly growled as at the sight. He walked up to her and held out his hand. I watched to see if she would hesitate but she didn't as she placed her small gloved hand into his. He twirled her out and then back in then they both bowed. I heard the crowd applause. I felt my heart hurt slightly.

'That should be us', my vampire said.

'Shh don't start now we have to mingle', I told him as he went back into his corner.

I watched as they then started talk to other people and was being congratulated. Soon we all sat down to eat. I watched as InuYasha whispered little nothings into Kagome's ear forcing her to giggle and blush. Kikyo had started feeling on my leg and I knew what she hands I swatted her hand away and watched the couple as everyone ate. I ate slowly keeping my eyes on them. Kagome had a beautiful laugh and soon everyone at the table was asking Kagome questions. Her voice was soothing and her smile charming. I saw the way she smiled at InuYasha it was the same way she had smiled at me when we laid down and talked after having sex. That smile was mine and I would have it back. I would not lose her to my brother. I thought soon I heard the music and saw InuYasha stand.

"Can I have this dance", he said holding his hand out to Kagome.

"Yes you may", she said. At that moment everyone awed as they watched them walk to the dance floor. When there InuYasha twirled her out and then pulled her back to him. Everyone watched before joining the. I grabbed Kikyo's hand and we also started dancing. We slowly did the waltz like everyone else. Soon they switched to a different song were you had to dance with someone you didn't come with. Everyone switched but InuYasha and I. InuYasha asked Kikyo to dance with him she nodded and walked off with him and the music started. I walked up to Kagome and she looked me in the eyes.

"May I", I asked bowing low to her.

"You may", she said also bowing. Then the singer started.

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

I twirled her out and brought her back in.

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

I held her close to me and inhaled her scent.

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

As the singer sang that InuYasha came back and took Kagome. When she let go of my hand she was still holding it out to me and me to her.

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Kikyo and I started dancing again as the song was coming to a closing. I looked up to see her with her head on InuYasha's chest I could see the sadness in her eyes. I knew she wanted me.

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

So close

So close

And still so far

The song ended and the night's activities were over. The males had a meeting tonight to talk about our lands. While to females prepared for the talent show tomorrow. I watched as Kagome slipped out of the room while they were saying good nights. I followed her to the balcony. The moon was high and full giving her a heavenly glow. The wind blew slightly cause her to shiver. I took my jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She turned quickly and looked at me.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", I said back. I placed my hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and sighed.

"I will meet you in your room tonight after the meeting", I said.

"Okay", she said. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her soft lips. We walked back inside and I placed my coat back on. She helped me straighten myself out and then looked up at me with her big sparkly blue eyes. I bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed and then opened back slowly. I slowly left her to go back to Kikyo and saw her go back to InuYasha. Kikyo and Kagome were the last women there. All the males watched them carefully.

"Kagome may you stay for a while please", my father asked.

"Sure", she said.

"Kikyo please leave", he said. Kikyo left slowly the doors closed behind her. I watched as Kagome fell down to the ground in a bow. The dress had circled around her and her hands were on top of the dress and her head bowed. My father chuckled.

"Stand girl and stop this foolishness", he said. I helped Kagome stand up. When I thought I had held her hand long enough I let go.

"My lords what can I do for you", she said.

"My girl I would like for you to marry one of my sons", he said. I heard her gasp.

"Sir is there one that you would like to suggest", she said. My heart picked up speed and my eyes connected with his. Then my heart broke as the Lord of the Eastern Lands spoke.

"InuYasha", he said. I saw his eyes soften as he saw my hurt. Then harden and look away.

"InuYasha will you marry Kagome", he asked InuYasha.

"Yes I will", he said. HE then went and got on one knee in front of Kagome and took a hold of her hand.

"Kagome will you be my bride", she turned and looked at me. I looked bored and had no expression I saw her sigh as if she didn't se what she needed to see. I looked into her eyes to see hurt. Then she looked back down at InuYasha whose eyes sparkled.

"Yes I will", she said. InuYasha then jumped up and swung her around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**IT CAN NOT HAPPEN", my vampire yelled.**

"**I WONT LET IT HAPPEN", my demon yelled.**

'**Shh now is not the time for it', I yelled at both of them.**

"**Sir before I leave to go prepare for the talent show tomorrow may I ask a question", she asked. Her eyes lined with unshed tears.**

"**You may", he said.**

"**When will the wedding be", she asked.**

"**In two months", he said back.**

"**Ok sir. Good night my lords", she said before bowing and walking out of the room. We had our meeting and after I rushed to Kagome's room. I knocked silently and I heard a rustle of cloth and then heard feet approaching the door. Soon the door opened to reveal Kagome in her night dress. It was black and short. I pushed past her. I heard her close the door.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you", she said.**

"**Why did you say yes", I asked turning around quickly.**

"**Because your father wants me too and everyone else wants me too", she said getting kind of red in the face.**

"**So what you don't love him", I said back to her slowly breaking it down for her.**

"**WELL I LOVE YOU BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT KIKYO YOUR WERE TOO FUCKING BLIND TO SEE HOW I FELT FOR YOU. I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY AND YOU ACTED AS IF THAT'S ALL I WAS. WAS YOUR FUCKING TOY", she yelled. I heard her loud and clear.**

"**Well I will never love you. Demons don't love. You belong to me I am not approving", I knew I was lying to her about never loving her but I couldn't turn soft.**

"**I don't care if you approve InuYasha will treat me nicely and will actually show me emotion instead of a cold face. He will try to love me and I will fall for him. I will not be your toy", she said more calmly.**

"**YOU BELONG TO ME", I yelled at her. I saw tears start to fall from her eyes. She stood up and got into my face. Then her hand connected with my face. My head snapped to the side. I turned slowly back to her.**

"**I belong to no one especially not a cold, arrogant, respect wanting demon who doesn't know how to show a little kindness to what he climes is his", she said walking to the door. She was about to open it when I slammed her against it and kissed her. I felt her gasp and I kissed her harder. I felt her push against me. I felt a shock and I backed up. I growled and then opened the door and walked out. I heard her slide down the door and stared to cry. I felt bad about everything. I walked to my room wanting nothing more then to run and tell her I loved her too but my pride would not let me. I went into my room to hopefully get some sleep but as I laid there I could hear Kagome's cries and got no sleep. When the morning came the servants helped me get dressed. But I was a little testy since I had not gotten any sleep. Then breakfast was brought to me. I sat and ate as I looked out onto the lands and growled.**

'**This is horrible', I thought to myself. After I was done with breakfast I spent the rest of the time till lunch getting ready for the winter talent show. You see every winter when we get together the women put on a talent show for the whole day then at the end the judges tell who was better and then the women who was better their lord would get to choice which part of the land he would care for. I didn't know about Kikyo but knowing Kagome I knew she would win. But we would just have to see.**

"**Sir", a voice said from my door.**

"**What", I asked slightly annoyed.**

"**Lunch has been served", the voice said. I growled and heard him walk off. The servants finished dressing me and we went outside. When I walked out the snow made it look like a winter wonderland. I took a step and the snow covered my boot covered foot. It was cold but the cap around me kept me warm I walked to the tent and took a seat in front of the stage. I was then joined by the rest of the lords who were all bundled up and ready for the show. Lady of the Northern lands went first. She walked out wearing an emerald green dress with her hair in a high ponytail she started to sing carol of the bells in opera and it sounded really nice. Next was the Lady of the Southern lands. She walked out and sat in front of the piano. She then started playing with no music it was beautiful and relaxing but it had yet to catch everyone's attention. The lady of the Eastern lands was next and she came and played 'Oh little town of Bethlehem' on her flute she did extremely well but still nothing to really catch my fire. Then it was Kikyo's turn she had on big coat and then placed a cd player by the stage. She started the song and it was none other then 'Jingle Bell Rock'. She dropped the jacket and stood in a little Santa hoe outfit. I was embarrassed that should we would something like that but I watched she did fairly well and I knew that everyone enjoyed it. Then Kagome it took her a minuet to come up and it sounded like she didn't want to. But when she stepped onto the stage she took my breath away. She didn't go all out in getting all dressed up but wore skinny jeans, a long sleeve black turtle neck, and black high heeled boots that went up to her knees. She gathered herself from being pushed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. She looked like a natural up there with the microphone but almost bored. She looked up and our eyes caught and I saw her eyes start to water. She then looked away and at InuYasha he smiled at her and she smiled back and the tears were gone I couldn't believe my eyes. She was starting to love him and I knew it was too late for me.**

"**So um last night when I was supposed to be practicing I went to sleep so I am right now going to just umm freestyle", she said walking over to the pianist. The pianist nodded and got positioned. Kagome looked at him and he started to play. Kagome just stood for a second then opened her mouth and sang. She pointed to herself.**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**She then walked off the stage and continued singing.**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**She sat in his lap with her arm around his neck and her legs crossed and continued singing.**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true...**

**When she sang that she rubbed their noses together.**

**All I want for Christmas is**

**She kissed him on the lips then got up and pointed to him as she went back to the stage where 2 other ladies stood swaying to the beat.**

**You... yea yea**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**She was back on stage walking around and tapping her hand on her hip as she sang.**

**(and I) Don't care about presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

**She then pointed to InuYasha and smiled.**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you...**

**You baby**

**She sang winking at him.**

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**She sand picking up snowing and then throwing it back down.**

**(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**She sand holding a piece of mistletoe over her head.**

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**She sang holding herself.**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

**She sang pointing to InuYasha again. Then sat down at the edge of the stage and continued to sing.**

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)**

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing (oh yea)**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**She sang hopping up and landing on her feet. And pointing to everyone in the crowd.**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**

**won't you please bring my baby to me...**

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**She pointed to InuYasha and told him to come here to her with her finger. He went and she grabbed him collar and sang to him.**

**I just want to see baby**

**Standing right outside my door**

**Oh I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**With that he picked her up by her hips and swung her around.**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is**

**He then dropped her to where he was carrying her bridal style as she sang the last part.**

**You (You) baby**

**Kagome's and InuYasha's foreheads were very close as she held out you longer and higher. Then she started adlibbing.**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat)**

**They then kissed and every erupted in applause.**

"**Bravo", my father yelled. The women lined up and bowed and then sat with their lords. They all ate and talked. I watched as Kagome and InuYasha laughed and flirted. He was playing with the ends of her hair and she was giggling. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she blushed.**

"**I say Lady Kagome, Lady Sakura(southern lands), and Lady Rouge(northern lands) do a selection", my father yelled out. I watched them all look at each other and smile. They the started.**

**Bum Bum Bum Bum bum Bum Bum Bum Bummmm……**

**Ooooooo….**

**Their harmony was tight Kagome took the high, Sakura the lowest, and Rouge the middle.**

**(Sakura)**

**No one can hold us back when we're set to go**

**(Kagome)**

**No one can tell us that we're not ready when we're ready to flow**

**(Rouge)**

**Lead by example here's a sample on the floor**

**(Rouge)**

**Yeah, try a little harder, move a little faster if you can't find the strength you're after**

**(All)**

**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**Just like we had to do, just like we had to do**

**You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**Ooooooo…**

**They sang that and in slow motion they all went in a circular motion. Then they all started to dance in front of the tables.**

**(Sakura)**

**We're celebrating like we never did before**

**(Rouge)**

**Went through the fire, took it higher, check the score**

**(Kagome)**

**If you wanna be a leader check your ego at the door**

**Yeah, be a trend setter, be a go-getter if you want to do everything better**

**(All)**

**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**Just like we had to do, just like we had to do**

**You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**Kagome started adlibbing. While they all did the same moves.**

**(Sakura and Rouge)**

**Don't ask the question, what it is you should do**

**Just take some action, it'll come to you**

**It's all connected all you have to do**

**Is move baby, move baby, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You're on a roll, let it go, lose control**

**Don't you know it's the best thing you can do**

**They kept their movements tight and never missed a step. Kagome still did the adlib.**

**(Sakura and Rouge)**

**Ooooooo..**

**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**Just like we had to do, just like we had to do**

**You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**Just like we had to do, just like we had to do**

**You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper**

**They ended in different positions and it looked great. Everyone applauded the girls bowed and sat back down. We all ate and drank to our hearts content. We laughed and talk and then the girls had to perform again. Kikyo did 'Winter wonderland', Sakura did 'White Christmas', Rouge did 'Merry little Christmas'. They were all wonderful then Kagome's turn came.**

"**Um do I have a male who would like to come sing this with me", she asked.**

"**Sesshomaru go and sing with her", my father yelled. I walked onto the stage and stared down at her.**

"**Hi", she said.**

"**What song", I asked.**

"**Baby its cold outside", she said. The music started and so did she.**

**(AN- The italic is Kagome the bold is Sesshomaru and italic and bold is together)**

**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside**

**I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside**

**This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in**

**So very nice- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry**

**My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar**

**So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry**

**well Maybe just one drink more - Put some music on while I pour**

**I sang walking up to her and looking into her eyes. She tried to back up but I grabbed her waist. And looking into her eyes.**

**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there**

**Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there**

**I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now**

**To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer**

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride**

**I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out**

**Baby it's cold outside**

**I really must go - Baby, it's cold outside**

**The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside**

**This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in**

**So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm**

**My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious**

**My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore**

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious**

**Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before**

**I was getting closer to her.**

**I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**

**Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there**

**You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now**

**But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me**

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow**

**At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**

**I really can't stay - Get over that old out**

**Baby it's cold outside**

**We sand inches away from kissing as we sang the ending. I watched as she blinked and backed up. I heard the crowd cheer and I sighed.**

'**I lost her', I thought going back to sit with Kikyo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vampire

The rest of the lunch and the talent show was good. Then my father went to the stage.

"Our winner tonight is", he paused for a second. I looked over at Kagome and InuYasha to see Kagome in InuYasha's lap. His arms were around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Kagome", he said everyone applauded and the couple kissed. I felt anger start to boil me up.

"InuYasha what lands do you want", father asked him. I looked at InuYasha to see him holding my Kagome very close and whispered something in her ear. She then turned around and whispered in his ear.

"I will protect and watch the city of Edo for that is where my fiancé's family lives", he said. She then jumped up and clung to him and they kissed.

"Well you guys you have a couple of free hours to just chill and do whatever you want", he said again. I watched as everyone left but InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and I. Kagome and InuYasha walked over to us and we shook hands.

"Kikyo you did a really good job", Kagome said shaking her hand.

"Thanks", Kikyo said back with a slight smile.

"Well my fiancé and I are going to rest so see you guys later", InuYasha said and they walked away. We got up and walked behind them. I saw them both walked into InuYasha's room and I growled.

INUYASHA POV

We walked up into my room and I watched as she ran and jumped into my bed. I laughed and jumped into the bed with her. I landed on top of her and watched as she laughed. I leaned down and kissed her. I felt her stop laughing and gasp. I took that moment to slip my tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Kagome POV

His kisses are so much different then Sesshomaru's his are tender and caring while Sesshomaru's was rough and passionate. I felt InuYasha let up and I looked into his eyes.

'So much like Sesshomaru's', I thought, 'Wait not the time to be thinking about Sesshomaru'.

"Let's play a game", he said.

"Ok", I said. We lay down and played thumb war as we talked about each other. Soon we were laughing at all the things that happened in our lives.

Sesshomaru POV

I could hear her laughing and I felt hurt that someone else was making her laugh. I got out of bed that I shared with Kikyo and walked down the hall. I got to their room and cracked the door open. There their laid now wrapped each others arms as they slept. Then I noticed something on Kagome's neck. It wasn't a mating mark or a scar. I walked into the room more and took a closer look. When I got closer I smiled.

"My dear Kagome you will be mine again very soon", I said before rushing out the door. I closed the door quietly and laughed. Soon we were all getting ready for dinner this was the last dinner and tomorrow morning they would be going home. I was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and white tie. I also had a white flower pinned to my pocket. Kikyo then put on a white silk dress that flowed to the floor it dipped really low in the front and back. It was very whorish like everything else she wears but I could care less now. I then walked us down to the dinner area where we were met by the lords and ladies and other people of the land. They announced us as we walked into the room and then started to mingle. I noticed InuYasha and Kagome had yet to arrive so I talked and sipped champagne. Soon they announced the couple. The doors opened and in walked InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha was sporting a white tuxedo and a white tie with a white rose. Kagome on the other hand wore her hair down with diamonds decorating her hair. She had a white dress that was shaped like a bell at the bottom. The top of the dress was in the form of a corset it was strapless, cupped both of her breast pushing them up slightly, and dipped slightly low in the middle. She had white gloves on and she had a white fan that she held away from her body as they descended the steps. When they got to the bottom she started fanning herself. I could tell what was wrong. She could barely breathe because of the corset being tied too tight. I smiled. She looked beautiful but to bad she was short of breath. I turned to my father and saw him look at her with worry in his eyes. I then heard him talk to her.

'Kagome are you ok', he asked her.

'Yes I am fine', she said looking over at him. He then bowed his head slightly and turned back to the people he was talking to. I watched Kagome for the rest of the night and when it was time to dance I watched InuYasha spin her out and spin her back in. He looked up and at Kikyo who was by my side. Then I saw Kagome faint in his arms and he let her go. On reflex I ran up and caught her. All eyes were on the scene; InuYasha looking at Kikyo, me on my knees holding Kagome in my arms looking at InuYasha. InuYasha then looked down at me and Kagome on the floor.

"Oh gosh what's wrong", he asked getting down in front of me.

"She fainted", I stated clearly. Someone passed me a wet rag to put on her forehead. I then lifted her so she was sitting so I could get to her back. I use my claw to cut open the dress in the back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING", InuYasha yelled.

"If you had not been undressing my girlfriend with your eyes you would know that her corset was too tight and was keeping her from breathing", I stated untying the corset and then laying her onto the floor. I then tilted her face up and opened her mouth. I leaned down and started breathing into her lungs. I then beat on her chest a few times and after a while heard her cough. I sighed and saw InuYasha throw himself at her in a hug.

"Kagome I thought I lost you", he said.

"Who saved me", she asked.

"Sesshomaru did", he said. She turned to me and smiled that smile that I had missed so much then I realized. The smile she gave to me was very different then the smile she gave to InuYasha. The smile for me was full of love and passion but for InuYasha was of great friend and brother. I nodded my head slightly at her and walked back to Kikyo. After that the party was over. Everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed. It was late and I knew it was almost time for Kagome to change. Then the clock struck 12 and I felt my fangs pulse. I gave a slightly evil laugh and put my hands behind my head. I then heard a door busting open and InuYasha's screams of terror.

"Kagome WHAT THE HELL", he yelled out I left my room to see Kagome on top of InuYasha. Her eyes were red and her fangs were sharp. InuYasha had his hand on her chest holding her back. I quickly launched myself at Kagome knocking her off of InuYasha.

"What is wrong with her", he yelled climbing off the bed and standing against the wall. Kagome and I walked around each other. She roared and so did I, my eyes became red and my fangs elongated.

"DAD", InuYasha yelled. My father came running into the room and saw the scene.

"InuYasha you might want to leave", my father said.

"What they just turned full demon", he yelled back.

"No", he said calmly.

"Then what are they", InuYasha yelled.

"I don't know but its not human lets get out of here", my father said back. I heard InuYasha leave the room getting everyone into the next wing. Finally Kagome had enough playing she jumped up and landed on top of me. She started to scratch with her claws.

'I have to get her to calm down', I thought as I fought back. I pushed her off of me and then heard a scream. I turned to the door to see a small girl there. Kagome turned and licked her lips she took off to the girl and I got in front of her. I then sank my fangs into her neck and felt her fall to her knees. I fell down with her and slowly let up.

"Get out of my way", Kagome said quietly trying to get out of my grasp.

"Run", I said to the little girl. I heard her foot steps leave the room in a hurry. I felt Kagome sucking my blood. I laughed and pulled her head back by her hair. I looked as my blood dripped down her lips. Her eyes were blood red and she had a snarl on her face. I slammed my lips onto hers and we fought for dominance. She would nip my tongue and greedily suck till it stopped flowing. I would return the favor and nip her. The whole time we were ripping at each others clothes. Soon we were both naked I picked her up and throw her down.

(WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ROUGH HOT VAMPIRE SEX THEN GO TO THE NECK CHAPTER)

"Dvs aveþi nevoie de sã vã controlaþi dvs înºivã. (You need to control yourself)", I yelled to her in our special language.

"Eu don\t sã vreau de asemenea (I don't want too)", she said licking my neck. I shivered and lost it. I felt her bit into my neck. I growled at the feeling. I clawed at her back as she flipped us over. She was on top of me and started to grind against my dick. I placed my hands on her hips an felt my claws drag against her skin bringing more blood. I looked up to now see her eyes the blue color.

"Sesshomaru", she moaned as I flipped us over so I was on top.

"Do you want this Kagome", I asked her as I climbed on top of her.

"Yes please", she begged.

"Well you asked", I said as I slammed my dick into her. Kagome screamed at the intrusion. You see when I turn vampire my dick grows to a bigger length then before. I heard her scream and I only hand it half way in. I chuckled for I was going to get all of it in. I knew she was in pain because tears were streaming down her face I started pushing the rest in.

"Stop please stop", she screamed I chuckled and slammed the rest of it in. I heard her scream some more. I started at a hard rough pace and saw her eyes drift back to red as she then enjoyed what I gave her. Blood was dripping from our bodies and it made me go faster and harder until she screamed her release. I soon came roaring loudly at the feel of her pussy muscles clenching my dick. We had sweat dripping down our bodies. Soon our vampire's retreated and my forehead was against hers. We were still breathing heavily and turned our heads slightly to see the sun rising. I slowly slid out of her and got up. I saw all the blood on the bed and smiled. I looked at her and saw a slight smile on her face. I held out my hand to her and she took it without hesitation. I pulled her to me and picked her up. I walked out of the room and into my room. I locked my door and walked into my bathroom. I walked past the hot springs to another room. I flicked my wrist and candles lighted. She gasped at the sight before her. (THIS IS GOING TO GET KIND OF CREEPY SORRY). In the spring before us was a fountain of blood that poured into a tub of blood. I placed her down and she stepped into the water. I watched as he fangs grew but her eyes stayed the same. She looked up at me and wiggled her finger towards me. I walked in after her and wrapped my arms around her waist and I leaned down. I saw her open her mouth in a silent growl. With that I took her lips to mine. I kissed her hard and felt her moan into my mouth. After a while I released her so she could relax in her blood bath. Soon after we moved into the regular spring and rinsed ourselves. I was sure that Kagome's scent on me was gone and mine had disappeared for hers. I gave her one more kiss as I left her room to get dressed. I got dressed and walked down stairs to where everyone was gathered for breakfast.

"Son is everything alright", my father asked.

"Yes father", I said taking my seat next to Kikyo. I sniffed and shook my head. She smelled like InuYasha from her head to her toes. I hugged her back slightly. I heard the doors open and everyone gasped. I turned to see what they were all looking at. I turned my head to see Kagome standing at the door. She was dressed very nicely in a cream colored knitted dress that stopped mid-thigh that had matching snow boats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she looked like an angel. Her head hung low as she walked in and took her seat. I watched as she meal we served and she ate. She took small pieced of food at a time and soon I saw her push away her plate away.

'Child you need to eat', I heard my father say in her head.

'Not very hungry', she said. Soon breakfast was over and we were heading back to school.

"Kagome why don't you ride with Sesshomaru we will talk later ok", he said to her while placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Ok", she said. I knew that Kikyo and InuYasha had been messing around but I just didn't care. I knew he would break it off with Kagome very soon so there were no worries. I watched as Kagome climbed into my car.

"You okay", I asked as I climbed in myself. We were going to drive in my black exterior silver interior Crossfire and it was quiet comfortable. As we pulled out of the palace driveway she gave a sigh of relief. I smiled I looked over at her and saw a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at", I asked as I switched the windows to night windows so we wouldn't be burned as I relaxed and turned vampire.

"Nothing", she said following suit. I started driving with my left hand and took her hand into mine. I kissed it and kept my eyes on the road.

"Kagome reach into the glove compartment and find a little box for me", I said. I then watched as she leaned forward and opened the glove compartment. She rumbled through it then pulled out a black box that had a red dragon on top.

"Open it", I said to her. She opened it and gasped. In it rested a brilliant ruby and diamond engagement ring. The blood red rubies that flank the center diamond, the richness of the rubies and the cool tones of platinum gives this ring a dramatic flair that showcase the natural beauty of the diamond.

"It's beautiful", she whispered. I then took it from her and pulled the ring out. I slipped it onto her ring finger.

I watched as she then took it off and put it back in the box.

"We will have to see what happens with InuYasha", she said looking in the mirror and running her tongue over he fang. I saw it cut and the blood start to drip onto her chin. I couldn't contain myself as I pulled the car over. I then pulled her over to me and sat her to straddle my waist. I then let my tongue run over the blood that had dripped onto her chin. I let my tongue the lick her lips and I heard her gasp. I placed my hand on the back of her neck as she throws her head back and my other on her thigh. I felt her open her lips and I smashed her lips against mine. I kissed her passionately and she started to grind against me. When I felt like I would lose control I bit her neck to tell her to calm down .After she was calm she got back into her seat and we were driving again .After about 20 minuets I looked over to see Kagome fast asleep. She was beautiful awake and asleep and I was going to have her she will be my mate. I thought smiling and looking back on to the road. After about 2 hours of driving we finally reached the school. I got out the car and grabbed our bags. I walked over to her door and opened it for her. She got out shakily but I wrapped my arm around her waist to help steadying her. We walked over to the dorms and up the stairs and into tour room. I placed my bags down and too off my black jacket and hung it up in the closet. I then looked around and saw that we had a king size bed and there was only one. I smiled and pulled out my phone.

"Father are you trying to have InuYasha try to kill me", I asked as I looked at the bed.

"No son I just think it is appropriate", he said. I then heard the bathroom door open. I turned to see a soaking wet Kagome from her head to her toes. I smiled she looked nice. The water rolled down her tan yet pale skin and her legs. The towel was short and left almost nothing to imagination.

"Sesshomaru are you there", I heard my father say over the phone.

"Yeah but thanks I got to go", I said in one breath before hanging up and turning to Kagome. She was bending over to reach into her drawer. My eyes flashed red and I knew my mouth was watering. I quickly ran up behind her and pulled down my pants. I pulled out my dick and quickly slammed into her. I heard her scream from impact. I fucked her hard and good until we both came. We then laid down on the bed and I nuzzled her neck. We were breathing heavy all I wanted to do was lay down with her. My phone then started to ring. I turned a little bit and answered my phone.

"Sesshomaru", I said.

"Hey baby are you up for the café tonight", Kikyo asked.

"Yeah I will be there in about 10 minuets", I said to her kissing Kagome on the head to go and going to take a quick shower. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Kagome placing her clothes out. She then walked into the bathroom.

"You have to work tonight", I asked her as I tied my white shoes.

"Yup", she replied as she came back out the bathroom and got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a red button up shirt. She then tossed her apron onto her shoulder. She then brushed her still wet hair into a ponytail and clipped it up making her white ends billow down like a water fall. I smiled she looked beautiful. She then grabbed her purse and walked over to where I was standing with a coat in my hands for her. When she walked over I helped her put on her jacket and she turned and placed a kiss on my lips. Then she left. I looked myself over in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. I had on a white button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans and white Airforces. I then put my black coat on and walked out into the winter air. I felt the breeze against my face and knew that the ground would be covered in snow by the morning. I quickly made my way to the café and took a seat. I then saw Kikyo walk in wearing a pair of tight jeans that left nothing to imagination and a shirt that showed off her stomach. She came and sat with me and cuddled close to me. I saw Kagome serving people and then heard a siren of relief. Kikyo and I got up and I grabbed Kagome. I saw her look at Bob and he nodded his head. We then left and went to the physics room. I opened the wall and we got our uniforms on. Kagome let her hair out and we then walked to where everyone else was around the jet.

"Kagome you do know how to fly this thing right", my father asked. I saw her smiled and nod her head. We then all got into the Inu-tachi jet and Kagome sat in the front and started it. She placed her head phones on and turned everything on. The doors above the jet opened and Kagome zoomed out. We were high in the sky in seconds she then balanced us out and we headed toward the trouble. Kanna went and sat next to her and helped her fly the plane. I sat in the back with InuYasha and my father as we planned our strategy.

"Sir we have arrived", Kagome said. She then landed the plane very carefully.

"Thank you", he said back. We then joined the others.

"Kagome can you take away a little of the foggy and dark", my father asked.

"I'm on it", she said and turned to us and her eyes were all white. I watched as she lifted her gloved hands and the sun came out form behind the clouds and the air got lighter. I then noticed something the more powers she used the more the white at the edge of her hair extended toward the roots. She then was done and changed back. Soon we heard wigs snapping.

"InuTashio good to see you again my dear brother", said a man wearing a black cape and had a diamond on his forehead.

"Shadow", my father said. I looked the man over and saw that he looked like a smaller version of my father.

"Inu shouldn't you be at home with your old self', Shadow said approaching my father. My father then held out his hand and shook Shadow's.

"We need to speck in privet", Shadow said, "Boys watch them for us".

Shadow then walked off with my father into the forest. I looked at the 8 other demons that blocked us from the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Kagome said as they started getting closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Recap**

"**We need to speck in privet", Shadow said, "Boys watch them for us".**

**Shadow then walked off with my father into the forest. I looked at the 8 other demons that blocked us from the forest.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this", Kagome said as they started getting closer.**

**Chapter 10**

**I also knew something wasn't right when the 8 men started approaching us and I knew the other members were feeling it also. We backed up a step and they attacked. Kikyo was busy fighting the tiger demon while Kanna dealt with a wind demon. InuYasha handled a Kit-sun demon and Kikyo a lion demon. I looked over at Kagome to see her battling a lightning demon. I looked over and saw that there were two of them. I continued to fight with the fire demon until he was tired I then let my claws extend and then sliced him in half. I looked at Kagome who now had a lightening ball in her hand. The lightening brothers were amused and through more lightening at her. Soon they were chuckling as Kagome seemed to step back while she tried to maintain the lightening ball. I stepped forward but saw her remove one of the hands from the ball and held it toward him.**

"**Don't move", she said. I watched as her gloves started to burn off. I then saw as her hands started to blister. I then again tried to go toward her.**

"**Stop", she said again. I then watched as the lightening brothers started to look worried. I turned to see that Kagome had a smirk on. She then took the ball and held it up and in a blink of an eye it was gone. I looked at her as she dropped her head back down. She slowly opened her eyes and I saw that they were white. Then quickly out of no where a lightening bolt came down and split and hit the two brothers. Kagome still had a smirk on her face as she then let her hands drop. I looked to where the two brothers were badly injured. Kagome then looked over at me and then nodded. We then all ran leaving the enemies to chase after us. We were still fighting hard and finally reached my father and Shadow just to see Shadow break both of my father's legs.**

"**Nice to see you brother", he said before him and his minions disappeared. I rushed to my father and picked him up. We all got into the jet and Kagome set us off. Finally we reached Kagome got him onto the stretcher.**

"**Guys I can handle this you go", she said. She placed him in the room and hooked him up to machines. Then she went to change. I changed also and looked at her. I looked at her hands to see the blisters.**

"**Nice hair", I said to her knowing she probably has not noticed the change in hair color. I watched as she the put the lab coat on and looked at me.**

"**What you talking about", she asked me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of the mirror. She gasped. Her hair was all white and was slightly flipped. While she looked I started looking her hands to heal them.**

"**Wow", she said quietly, "I'm old".**

"**No it's sexy", I said before placing a kiss on her lips. I then placed my lab coat on and we both walked back to the room. We did x-rays and figured that he would never be able to walk again. She cleaned him up and checked on his vitals while I looked closer at the x-rays. Finally I heard my father wake up. I turned to him and walked over to the bed.**

"**Nice hair", he said to Kagome. She giggled.**

"**Thanks", she said before I grabbed his hand.**

"**How are you feeling", I asked him.**

"**Good a little bit of pain but its cool", he said.**

"**Mr. Tashio", Kagome started, "You are now crippled from the knees down. I am very sorry we didn't reach you in time".**

**My father looked at both of us and Kagome held her head down.**

"**Don't worry its ok", he said. We then got him dressed and placed him in a custom made wheelchair and on the wheels was a T he smiled and we were soon out of the lab. We got back to our rooms and saw the time that had taken 3 hours it was now 1 am and we both needed sleep. We both showered and made our way to bed. I climbed in first and watched as she brushed up her hair. When she had it in a cute little pony tail she got in the bed and smiled. She looked at me. Then we heard something that we had missed.**

"**Sailor", Kagome said picking her up, "Where have you been".**

**Sailor did a few meows and Kagome smiled.**

"**You were with Bob", Kagome repeated, "Ok well its time to get some sleep".**

**She placed sailor in the bed with us and she cuddled up in a little ball at the end of the bed.**

"**I have a feeling InuYasha is going to break up with you tomorrow", I said to her while she turned to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me.**

"**How much you want to bet", she ask to me kissing me lightly on the lips.**

"**You have to be my wife/mate and you have to give me two children", I said to her. I heard her gasp and wrap her arms around my neck.**

"**Ok", she said.**

"**What about you", I asked her.**

"**Hum I want you to make me have 4 kids", she said. I was surprised.**

"**Fine", I said we then shook hands. She then kissed me and drifted off to sleep. We slept the night through in each others arms and woke up in each others arms except we were in a different position and I could tell that this is why I woke. Kagome had one leg on either side of me and was lying on my chest with her hands on my chest. My arms were around her waist putting slight pressure pushing her down onto my arousal. She started to stir and started to shift.**

"**Kagome if you keep moving then I am going to lose control", I said but it went on deaf ears as she shifted to try and get comfortable. I then bit deep into her neck for my breakfast. Finally when I had enough I looked down at her.**

"**Kagome me dear you are very sweet", I said licking the rest of the blood from my mouth and her neck. I then watched as she gazed at me. She sat up and looked at me pleadingly.**

"**I am going to guess that you would like breakfast also", I said moving my arm and holding it up to Kagome.**

"**What am I doing with that", she asked me looking at it.**

"**Drink", I said. I watched as she shrugged her shoulders and took my wrist into her hand. She then bent forward and bit down. I gave a slight growl and started thrusting beneath her. I quickly sliced my pants and her bottoms and pushed my dick in as it filled her so deeply that it hurt both of us. She was still sucking my blood and riding me and I thought I was going to die. Kagome opened her eyes to reveal her red eyes.**

"**Kagome your so fucking small around my dick", I growled as she finally finished drinking. She released my wrist but continued to ride. As soon as I had my hand back I sat up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. She then wrapped her legs around my waist and we held each other close. She cried out at the new penetration. Our slick bodies rubbed against each other and my thrust got more urgent as I came. She started shivering and I did also. We stared into each others eyes. As I held her close after the shivers stopped we took our showers and went to our classes. I dint have Kagome at all and I missed her terribly. Finally it was lunch and we were all in the café. I was sitting there and finally I saw her. She walked out of the kitchen with trays on trays. I saw InuYasha look at her and stand up.**

"**Be right back", he said. My eyes stayed on him as he walked toward her.**

"**Hey Kagome", InuYasha said.**

"**Hey", she said placing the trays down in front of two teens. She then walked over to another table and InuYasha followed. She then glanced over at me and I crossed my fingers I saw her eyes light up. I saw her do the same as she placed the trays in front of two young kids who were at least 15. Finally when her hands were empty InuYasha grabbed her arm. I looked up to see InuYasha touched her I flinched at the fact that he was even touching her. Then I saw him say a few words and Kagome start to look serious. I listened closer.**

"**Kagome I don't think this is going to work out", he said to her. I could tell Kagome was pretending to be upset.**

"**What", she asked wiping her hands in her apron.**

"**I don't think we should get married anymore", he said. She pretended to let her jaw drop and she slapped him across the face and walked into the kitchen. InuYasha walked back over to the table and I saw Kikyo lean over to him.**

"**You ok", she asked.**

"**I'm fine but it's your turn", he said to Kikyo. Kikyo then turned to me and she put a soft smile on her face.**

"**Sesshomaru I am in love with your brother and I can't be with you anymore", she said to me. I smiled and I saw Kagome walk back out the kitchen. By now the café was filled and my plan was unfolding wonderfully. I walked up to the stage and picked up the microphone. Everyone looked at me and I smirked.**

"**May Kagome please come to the stage", I said. I watched as she walked hesitantly up to the stage.**

"**We all know Kagome as a human who works at a café and goes to the school for the gifted. But what no one knew was that she was also my soon-to-be mate. Also since today is her birthday I think it is about time I ask her to be my mate", I said and I heard everyone gasp. I turned to Kagome and got down on one knee, "Kagome will you do me the pleasure of being my wife", I asked opening up the box with the ring inside it.**

"**NO", I heard InuYasha screamed as he walked to the stage.**

"**She is mine", he said as he went to grab her but stopped when he heard the growl that made its way out of my throat. We both looked at Kagome and she just stared at me.**

"**YES", she yelled and jump into my arms. I kissed her and I saw InuYash's eyes red.**

"**Calm down brother", I said he then walked away and I heard everyone start to clap as I kissed Kagome again. After all was said and done we all went back to our classes. I couldn't wait to see Kagome tonight. Then the doors opened and in rolled my father.**

"**Mr. Tashio and class I would like to introduce you to one of the new teachers", he said and in walked a tall tanned man. I looked him over and saw his suit was nicely ironed; his hair up in a high ponytail, his shoes polished to a shine, and his watch gave off a shine every time the light hit it. He walked up to me and held out his hand. I noticed that he was shorter then me and felt my pride swell.**

"**Kouga", he said as I took his hand. I shook it slowly.**

"**Sesshomaru", I said back I then felt him let go.**

"**Son Kouga will be helping you with your training classes for the younger ones", my father said. I looked back at the wolf in front of me.**

"**Class I will be right back get back to work", I said turning and walking out the door with my father and Kouga.**

"**I would like to discuss the lesson plan if you don't mind at the café tonight. I have a lot of ideas", he said with a smile on his face.**

"**Good", at that moment that scent hit my nose and I smiled. I turned my head to see Kagome approaching us.**

**KOUGA POV**

**I saw him smile and I knew that something good had to happen. Then the scent hit my nose: vanilla, honey, and brown sugar. I turned to look at where Sesshomaru was looking and saw a female walking to us. I looked her over and knew I had to have her. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes sparkled with joy. When she got closer she ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly.**

"**I passed my test I am now a teacher", she said. I saw InuTashio hug her tightly and the Sesshomaru grab her and swing her around. I took the time to look at what she had on. If she had been someone else I think she would have been dressed as a hoe, but what she had on looked good. She had on a silver dress/shirt whatever it was that came off the shoulders. It stopped at mid thigh and was complemented with her long legs and silver heels that wrapped up her calves and was tied in a bow at her knee. Her hair was white and was flipped. She had on lip gloss, a little silver eye liner. She was sexy. Finally she turned to me.**

"**Umm hi I am so sorry. I am Kagome", she said extending her hand. I took her hand in mine and felt how soft her hands were.**

"**Kouga", I said. I felt her try and take her hand back but I held it for another minuet.**

**SESSHOMARU POV**

**I watched her run to me and took the time to look over her outfit for I know that after lunch she would have to change. I didn't really know she could run in those heels they were at least 6 inches. She wore a silver dress that I had never seen before and I felt my dick jump to attention, even though my pants were baggy no one could tell. My demon purred and my vampire whistled. She ran and wraps her arms around my neck. She pulled back a little.**

"**I passed my test I am a teacher", she said. Then my father grabbed her and hugged her. I took her back and hugged her tightly and swung her around. She then turned to Kouga and held out her hand as she introduced herself. He took it tell her his name. He shook and I knew Kagome was trying to pull back but he wouldn't let her hand go. I growled which made him let go of her hand.**

"**Congratulations baby", I said putting my arm around her waist and kissing her head.**

**KOUGA POV**

'**They are together', I thought to myself, 'No matter I will have her'.**

**SESSHOMARU POV**

"**Well I have to get back to class. I will talk with you later Kouga", I said but before I left. I grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her to me forcing her lips to slam to mine. After the quick kiss I could see her eyes were glazed over. I smiled.**

"**See you in the dorm", I said before walking into the classroom.**

**Kagome POV**

'**This Kouga guy gives me the creeps', I thought then I noticed InuTashio was saying something.**

"**I beg your pardon", I said to him with a slight blush.**

"**Will you show Kouga around here is his room assignment and show him the classes", he said to me.**

"**OK come on Kouga", I said. As we walked away I looked back at InuTashio and gave him a weak smile. He waved and gave an understanding nod. We walked out of the building and he started asking me questions. By the time I gave him a tour of the classrooms and the underground labs and rooms, the classes were already out for the day. Finally we got to the dorms. We walked in and got into the elevator.**

"**So Kagome what is your power", he asked as we got out of the elevator.**

"**I can control electricity and the weather", I said back finally getting to the door. I placed the key in the hole and opened the door. We walked in and I showed his where the bathroom was.**

"**Where is your room", he asked me. I looked at him and answered.**

"**Up the hall with Sesshomaru", I said.**

"**You guys sleep in the same bed", he asked.**

"**Yes we do", I said. I could tell he was letting off a little so I was about to say bye when he interrupted.**

"**Can you show me how you control the electricity", he asked me.**

"**Fine ok", I said I then held my hand out and the lights turned off and their sat the electricity in my hand. He looked amazed and started leaning forward.**

"**Kagome", I heard a voice say. I turned to the door to see Sesshomaru. I closed my hand dissipating the electricity and then the lights went back on.**

"**See ya", I said walking over to the door where Sesshomaru stood. I placed my hand on his chest kissed his cheek and left to go to our room.**

**KOUGA POV**

'**I was so close damn', I thought then I noticed that Sesshomaru was still standing there.**

"**Let me guess you want me to stay away form your girl", I said to him before unpacking my things.**

"**No, I don't need you coming in here and acting like you are the shit. When you really aren't I will see you tonight", he said going out but before the door shut he stuck his head back in, "Oh and stay away from my girl", he said then left. I smirked.**

"**I knew he wouldn't let me down", I said then continued unpacked.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shadow POV

"You are pathetic", he said I bellowed.

"I am sorry my lord that girl is extremely strong", the oldest of the thunder brothers yelled as my nurse put more alcohol on his burns.

"Well since you are incapable of doing anything I will take this mater in my own hands", I said standing up and walking over to a big mirror.

"Place this spell on all to come leave him lame and her to be trained. Switch Kouga and Sesshomaru who know Kagome and make sure her uncle still owns his café. Go back a few weeks to where they all meet and let her not know the secrets beneath. Let Sesshomaru forget about the gift he gave Kagome and let them all live to not notice each other", I said into the mirror I saw a black cloud go into the mirror. Then it stretched and covered the earth. I watched as everything went back. I laughed an evil laugh as I watched Kagome pull up to the school.

(NOW NOT TO GET YOU CONFUSED WE ARE GOING TO GO BACK TO CHAPTER 2 BUT IT WILL BE TOLD DIFFERENTLY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY)

We drove in and Kagome was marveled by all of the buildings and fountains there were.

"This is beautiful", she gasped.

"I know here we are", Bob said parking in front of the building labeled Administrative Building. They got out and straightened their clothes. Bob noticed Kagome's hesitation to move toward the building. So he walked to her side and offered his arm. She took it happily and they took off their shades as they walked into the building together.

"Ok you sit here and I will be back", he said before walking into the office labeled Professor Tashio. A few minuets later he reemerged and held out his arm to Kagome. Kagome took it this time a bit more hesitantly and they both walked into the office.

"Ms. Higurashi I presume", a man with long floor length silver hair and a black Armani suit that fit his tall frame nicely. But as he came from behind the desk I saw he was in a wheel chair. No one could tell what he was because of his spell binding his demon from everyone else. Kagome had no idea that demons went here she thought they were gifted as in powers or mutants.

"Yes sir", Kagome said holding her head down.

"A little shy isn't she", he said giving a boisterous laugh. I rolled up to me and placed his hand under my chin and forced my face to look up.

"You beautiful don't hang your head like that", he said.

"So Tashio what do you think", Bob asked.

"I think she can do it. Her cat needs to be trained but she has potentially", he said rolling back to his desk. He typed something into his desktop and signed some sheets.

"Here you go just give this stuff to my secretary and you will get your dorm and your books", he said handing Kagome the sheets.

"Thank you", she said before leaving.

"He is very nice", Kagome said handing the lady the sheets. In return Kagome got a key and a stack of books which Bob carried. Kagome then replaced her shades and started following the map to where to dorm rooms were. You see because the school was unknown of by the outside world it was quite small. It had 4 buildings, the café/gym/dojo, the administrative office/class rooms, and the dorm rooms where boys and girls alike were staying. The school started from age 6 and went to about 20 and over and you would then become a teacher. It was a very nice campus and could only be seen from the sky. It looked like a big square castle and had a big courtyard in the middle. Finally when they reached the room Kagome pulled out the key and opened the door.

"It's really nice", she said sitting down on the empty bed seeing as the other bed had sheets on it indicating that someone had already chosen it.

"You can go ahead to the café and get things there started", Bob said placing her books on the empty desk.

"Ok make sure to bring Sailor's cage", Kagome said before closing the door behind them. She placed the key in Bob's hand gave him a hug and they went their opposite ways.

Kagome got to the café and hesitated as she opened the door. When she opened the doors the lights were off and the place looked like it had not been working all year. Kagome walked in slowly observing that the place was big and very nicely furnished all she needs to do is get everything dusted up and looking clean. Kagome popped in a CD into the CD player. She kicked off her shoes as Chris Brown, Yung Joc, and David Banners voice flowed through the player. Kagome danced around tables as she dusted them with a rag and some furnish polish. She had an apron wrapped around her waist and a bandana on her head. After the tables were finished she continued singing to all the songs that played. She stood up on chairs and changed all the light bulbs from white to a red. You see the furniture was a cherry wood. So to make this more jazzy and fun she put red light bulbs and flipped the switch when she looked around she was very pleased. She looked at the stage and saw that it needed to be swept and mopped and as did the rest of the café. So she got to work sweeping, mopping, setting up the sound system for the microphone, painting a jazzy mural on the wall behind the stage, and cleaned the windows. Kagome then moved to the kitchen. Kagome saw that most of the stuff had molded so she throw out the food and threw out the rusty kitchen utensils. She cleaned the trays and the counters. She mopped the floor and noticed that it was looking great. After Kagome was finished she figured she needs to go shopping. But since she did not have a car she pulled out her phone and called Bob. She told him everything they needed and he got them. After Bob had gotten back with all the items and all of Kagome's stuff he let Kagome fix her room while he set up the kitchen. After he was done he smiled it looked wonderful maybe they can have event tonight. Kagome had also just finished her room and was very pleased with how the things looked, and Sailor was very happy with her new room and space.

"Ok Sailor I will see you later", Kagome said hugging her cat and running out the door. When she got to the café she saw a big poster on the outside of the windows. It read 'BIG 20'S JAZ PARTY TONIGHT'.

"Umm what", Kagome asked as she walked in. To her surprise there was Bob wearing some black pants with white strips a matching suit jacket, suspenders, and a black and white hat on his head.

"Hey toots what you think", he asked tipping his hat to her. Kagome giggled.

"You are very funny I think I have an outfit for this kind of occasion", she said thinking.

"Good because you are the entertainment until someone else decides they want to do something", he said.

"Fine what about a band", she said before going out the door.

"I got it all planned out just be back in about an hour", Bob said turning back into the kitchen. Bob had waited 5 minuets before the place was packed everyone congratulated him for opening up the café. Tashio then introduced his sons to Bob.

"Bob this is my youngest InuYasha and his friend Kouga. Sesshomaru my oldest will be joining us in about 2 weeks", he said Bob shook the hands.

"Kagome is actually in one of the Kouga's classes and I think she is also his room mate", he continued.

"Oh that is very good. She is actually the entertainment tonight", Bob said smiling.

"Really where is she", Tashio asked looking around.

"She is getting dressed but please enjoy the band and we will talk later", Bob said before leaving to serve tables. At that moment a girl about the age of 12 showed up.

"Do you need a server", she asked.

"I need more then one", I said.

"No problem", she said before multiplying into 5. Bob looked astonished with her power.

"Umm ok follow me", he said before leading her and her clones into the kitchen and giving them the order pads.

"Go ahead all of you hurry up", he said gently. After about 20 minuets the kitchen was busy with 8 little clones and Bob working on all the orders.

Kagome was just walking in through the back door on the stage and walked to where the opening was. Then she heard Bob's voice.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you are having a wonderful evening because ewe are about to spice it up with a little entertainment by Kagome Higurashi the new high school senior", he said before bowing and leaving the stage. Kagome then walked out to hear cat calls and whistles. She quickly took a seat on the stool and the band stuck up a beat. Kagome's eyes flashed over the crowd until she spotted a pair of eyes.

AN- It's like the same thing but instead it has a few changes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN- THIS IS STILL THE NEW STUFF

Kouga POV

When our eyes caught all I could do was move forward in my chair to see her more from my dark booth. My girlfriend was yapping but I didn't care. When our eyes caught I saw hers flash into silts and I was surprised.

'She's a cat', I thought to myself. I quickly allowed the red to flash in my eyes and I saw her swallow hard. The flash in my eyes told of the future pleasure I would give and I saw her shiver as she started her song. From when the band started I could tell the song it was St. Louis Blues by Ella Fitzgerald. Her mouth opened to start as she sang into the old school microphone.

"I hate to see that evening sun go down,

I hate to see that evening sun go down,

Cause my lovin baby done left this town".

She took a breath and I watched as her chest rose against red dress. The dress was strapless and wrapped snuggly around her chest and dipped in the back to where it stopped right before her but. It fit snuggly around the waist ad hips and started flowing out in a pool of silk that ended at her ankles. She had a split I the dress that ended right before heaven and red pointed heels. She satin red gloves that matched her dress that stopped at her elbows. Her hair was up in pin curls which covered her eyes. Her lips were painted red giving them a full effect.

"If I feel tomorrow, like I feel today,

If I feel tomorrow, like I feel today,

I'm going to pack my trunk and make my getaway".

She sang standing up from the stool which she sat.

I looked and marveled she was beautiful. I turned to my best friend Jaken who was a shape shifter who shifted his face into a wolf and howled at her. I playful punched his shoulder to tell him to settle down.

"Oh, that St. Louis woman, with her diamond rings,

She pulls my man around by her apron strings.

And if it wasn't for powder and her store-bought hair,

Oh, that man of mine wouldn't go nowhere".

I felt my demon stir as she continued to sing and move off the stage.

"I got those St. Louis blues, just as blue as I can be,

Oh, my man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea,

Or else he wouldn't have gone so far from me".

She continued to walk past the tables until she got to mine. She looked at me and had some confusion in her eyes. The spotlight followed her making her look angelic as she stood in front of me. She still continued to sing.

"I love my like a schoolboy loves his pie,

Ike a Kentucky colonel loves his rocker and rye

I'll love my man until the day I die, Lord, Lord".

She ended the song with her hand on my cheek. She then turned and walked away. The crowd started applauding and cheering as she made her way back to the stage. I could feel my girlfriend's anger as she stared at the girl. We watched her walked away back to stage. She gave a bow and

"Merci très beaucoup", she said in a very fluent manner of French. I seemed to have rolled off her tongue and out those red painted lips and hit me in the face.

"My hearts sad and I am all forlorn,

my man's treating me mean,

Regret the day that I was born,

and that man of mine I've ever seen,

My happiness it never lasts a day,

my heart is almost breathing while I say,

Yesterday my heart from care was free,

I sang all through the day,

Now the blues have overtaken me,

Since my lovin' man has gone a way.

I tried my best to treat him nice and kind,

But now these words are running though my mind.

A good man is hard to find

You always get the other kind,

Just when you think that her is your pal

You look for him and find him foolin ' 'round some other gal,

Then you rave, you eve crave

To see him laying in his grave,

So if your man is nice, take my advice and

Hug him in the morning , kiss him every night,

Give him plenty lovin', treat him right,

For a good man nowadays is hard to find", she sang sitting on her stool.

Once again the whole place applauded. She bowed once more and left the stage. The food had been served and we were all eating. I kept my eyes on her as she mingled with the other students. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes were lit with happiness. She was beautiful but whatever.

"So Kouga what are we doing tomorrow", Amy asked me cuddling more into my side.

"Training newbie's", I said looking though the crowd. As the evening ended we all went our separate ways. I kissed Amy on the forehead and walked to my room. When I got there to my surprise there was the same girl from earlier except she had changed and looked more like a little girl then the woman from earlier. I took one sniff and knew it was trouble.

'She's a cat', I thought I gave a chuckle and noticed her stiffen. She turned and I saw her pupils turn to slits.

"So I am rooming with you", I said sitting on my bed.

"I guess", I heard her say.

"I know you wouldn't be able to stay away from me", I said as I watched her move around, "Also since you are rooming with me you are now my women".

"I think not", she said getting into her bed. Then I walked over and sat next to her in her bed.

"What the hell are you doing", she asked.

"Well since you are my woman I think it is proper for us to sleep together", I said lying down. She jumped out of the bed and picked up the cage which her cat was in.

"I am out of here", she said walking out the door.

"Your cant stay away for long", I yelled after her.

KAGOME POV

I knocked on the door hoping I found the right room. I heard the door open and InuYasha opened the door.

"How may I help you", he asked leaning against the door post.

"Hi my name is Kagome and you see I am rooming with your friend who is very annoying and rude. And I know you don't know me but can me and my cat stay here please", I asked in one breath. I heard him chuckle.

"So you were the unlucky girl that got stuck with him", he said.

"Yeah", I said back holing my head down.

"Yeah come on in. I room alone so you can have a whole bed to yourself", he said.

"Thank you so much", I said running into the room and jumping into the bed. Before I knew it I was sleeping peacefully.

INUYASHA

'She is beautiful', I thought to myself as I watched her sleep.

'She surly is", my demon purred.

'Haven't heard from you in so long', I said.

'Well since you are a half breed I can only come out at certain times in your life", he said back. I laid down and turned to my side.

'Well night', I said.

'Good night', he said back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN- SHE WILL BE MEETING SESSHOMARU IN THIS ONE SLIGHT LEMON I HOPE YOU LIKE.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS LOL EXCEPT I WAS THE ONE THAT WROTE IT. ROMIKO OWNS THE INU CHARACTERS AND WHO EVER WROTE X-MEN OWNS THE WHOLE ISTITUTION AND ALL THAT GREAT STUFF IM JUST HERE TO TELL IT MY WAY.

"Yo Kagome its time for you to wake up", I said pulling the blanket from around her. She tumbled to the floor and looked up at me. I busted out laughing.

"I am so sorry", I said rolling on the ground. She then jumped up and jumped on top of me we both started wrestling and laughing. Finally when we were worn out, I tried to get up to get to the bathroom, when she pushed me down jumped over my bed and into the bathroom.

"To slow", she said before closing the door. I looked at the door and started thinking.

'I can't mate her. She is more like a sister figure', I said to myself. I was picking out my clothes when I felt something soft on my leg. I looked down and saw a little black and white cat.

"Well hey there", I said.

"Hi", she said back. I jumped back a little and watched as she walked out the door. After about 10 minuets she walked back into the room. She was dragging a white sweat suit, jewelry, and shoes with her. She placed them on the bed and Kagome walked out the bathroom. She had a black fluffy towel wrapped around her and smiled at me.

"It's your turn", she said. I got up and went into the bathroom and showered.

"That cat is very weird", I thought soon I was done and walked out to see Kagome dressed in the white sweat suit with a black shirt under it. She had on some black converse and was placing in her hoop earrings that said Kagome on them.

"Sexy", I said chuckling.

"Oh shut up", she said throwing a pillow at my face. I got dressed and we left together. We went to the café and got breakfast then went our separate ways.

KAGOME POV

"Mr. Tashio", I asked opening his door.

"Yes my dear", he said looking up from at me. I then noticed there was someone else in the room. He had long silver hair like InuTashio. He then turned and I saw his eyes. I felt my knees get weak and I didn't know why.

"Kagome are you ok", InuTashio asked.

"Yes I am", she said.

"Oh how rude of me", he said again.

"Kagome, this is my eldest son Sesshomaru. He is going to be teaching physics here starting tomorrow", he said. I watched as the man named Sesshomaru stood and walked over to me. He looked down at me and into my eyes. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his.

"Sesshomaru", he said. His voice was so deep and sensual it gave me shivers down my spine.

"Kagome", I said back. I felt him take a hold of my hand and I thought he was going to pull me into his arms. I was disappointed when he leaned down and kissed my hand before backing up and sitting down.

"So Kagome how may I help you ", InuTashio asked.

"Well you have placed me in a room with Kouga he wolf who is a fine man other then the fact that he has taken a liking to me in a way that is not acceptable", I said back.

"Please explain", he said.

"Every since I got to the room. He did nothing but call me his women. I am not an item that can just be passed around", I said taking a seat in the chair next to Sesshomaru.

SESS POV

'She is beautiful', I thought. I slightly shook my head.

'What the hell am I thinking', I then listened to the rest of the conversation.

"So what would you like to do", my father asked the girl sitting next to me.

"I don't know", she said looking down at her fumbling fingers.

"She will stay with me", I said crossing my legs and looking at my father.

"No, I don't want to impose", she said shaking her head.

"No I could use the company", I said back to her staring her in the eyes.

"I think that's a wonderful idea", my father said. I smirked.

"I will have your stuff packed and out of the room and put into Sesshomaru's", he said again picking up the phone. I stood and held out my hand to her. She took it hesitantly and as soon as our hands touched my vampire jumped. I didn't know why but I felt that she was familiar to my vampire.

"Well it was nice to meet you", I said shaking her hand.

"See you tonight roomy", I said with a wink as she left the room.

"See you later father", I said to him and walked out of the room. When I got out the door I looked around and saw Kagome walking into the gym. I followed just to see what class it was. When the doors opened blood and sweat hit my nose. I looked and saw Kagome and a wolf fighting. I could see everyone was looking on with interest. I was guessing the wolf was the teacher and Kagome was a student. After 5 minuets of fighting Kagome had him pinned down. I took off my suit jacket and stepped further into the room.

"May I step in", I asked. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Sure", she said getting off of Kouga. I saw Kouga try and slap her ass. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"You should have more respect for women", I said before letting go of his hand.

"Come on hurry up grandpa", Kagome said to me. I turned to her and raised my eye brow slightly at her. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed my tie into the crowd of gaping girls. I heard them scream and I laughed. I rolled up my sleeves and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have all day", she said again.

"Fine let's get started", I said. I watched as her silver earrings glistened in the sun light filtering through the window. We walked around each other studying each other and before I knew what was going I had three claw marks on my cheek.

"Oh ok no more playing", I said I then pulled my hands to my chest then back down and my claws got long and sharp (LIKE WOLFVERINE LOL). I then attacked I was behind her and scratched her back while she kicked her leg up and hit me in the nose. I was impressed she was good. I then got down and kicked her legs from under her. Within a quick second I was on top of her with my claws inches away from her throat. Then she pulled a Houdini she bent her body in half and wrapped her legs around my neck and pulled us back so I landed on the ground with her on top. She smirked and licked my ear.

"What now doggy boy", she purred into my ear.

"This", I said as I then reached down and grabbed her leg tossed her up into the air I accidentally scratched her leg as I through her leaving a nice deep scar on her leg. I was on my feet in seconds and watched as she did a triple flip in the air then landed crouching on her hands and feet. Her leg by now was dripping blood and I could not held but wince a little.

"Good job", I said applauding her. I then got back into the defensive position while she attacked we attacked and attacked and then we paused she was on one side of the pat and I was on the other. We were out of breath. She looked horrible but yet sexy. She was dripping in sweat and blood and her clothes were ripped in very random places. We were about to start again when my father stood in between us.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE", he yelled, "I CAN SMELL YALL'S BLOOD ALL OVER CAMPUS".

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashio. We were training and I challenged your son. We have been at it for almost an hour. You have trained your son well", she said I knew she was lying and I growled.

"Father I was just showing her some moves and we were just having fun", I said leaning against the wall. I flinched when the wall touched a long cut on my back and decided that leaning is not the best thing to do.

"AND YOU THE CLASS ARE ENCROUGING IT. SOMEONE GO GET THE SCHOOL NURSE", he yelled again. I knew my cuts would heal but when I looked her over I didn't know if she would heal as fast as me. I flinched as the cut on my back closed fully.

"SESSHOMARU PUT THOSE CLAWS AWAY", he yelled pointing at my hands. I let them sink back into my skin and felt the rest of my cuts close. Soon enough was just Kagome, my father, the nurse, and I.

"Father I am fine may I got rest", I asked just wanting to get some energy back.

"Only if you take Kagome and help heal her", the nurse said.

"Why you can heal her", I said crossing my arms.

"Only your saliva will get the poison out of the cuts", she said back.

"Shit", I whispered.

"Fine let's go", I said I walked over to her and picked her up. I was walking up the stairs when I noticed she was asleep. I saw her break out into a cold sweat and started whimpering. I held her closer to me and regretted it. She moaned and said my name. I could smell the arousal coming off of her body. I groaned as my pants go tight. Finally we got to the room. I opened the door and then kicked it closed with my foot. I laid Kagome on a bed someone had prepared for her cleaning. I sat on the edge of the bed and let my vampire flow out. When I was sure that I was complete vampire I took off her clothes and started cleaning her cuts. I was revealing in the sweet taste of her blood. After cleaning on cut all I wanted to do was lick another. I felt myself grow harder and harder and I didn't know how much more I could take. When I was done with her front body I sat her up in my arms. My arms were wrapped around her chest and my other around her waist. I started licking the cut when I heard her moan.

"Oh Sesshomaru don't stop", she moaned. I knew she was still sleeping but I used it to my advantage. I finished healing her back and moved to start licking her neck. She moaned louder and it caused me to sink my fangs into her neck. I started sucking and she screamed my name and clawed at my arm.

"Relax it will be over soon", I muffled against her skin. Soon her breathing evened out and I stopped.

"Get some rest", I said to her. Her eyes were open and she looked at me. Her eyes looked tired but under that they were full of lust. I quickly jumped on top of her.

"Kagome you don't even know how bad I just want to fuck you right now", I said roughly in her ear. I felt her shiver and I had no choice. I roughly slammed my mouth onto hers and kissed her roughly. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweet goodness. I growled and grinded myself into her more, she gasped and I let my tongue extend and kiss her deeper. I then quickly moved off of her and stood.

"What are you", she asked trying to catch her breath. She then tried to sit up but I pushed her back down. I sat next to her and leaned back into her neck. I nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear.

"A vampire", I said before biting back into her neck and she fell unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN- THERE IS ONE THING THAT DIDNT CHANGE. KAGOME IS NOW 19 TURNING 20 I KNOW HER AGE IS GETTING CONFUSING BUT FROM HERE ON OUT SHE WILL BE 19 TILL HER 20TH BIRTHDAY IN CHAPTER 15.

KAGOME POV

I woke with a daze as something rough went across my cheek and had a pain in my neck. "Hey Sailor", I said petting her then sitting up. I rubbed my neck hopping to ease the pain. I then felt two little holes. I quickly jumped up and looked in the mirror. I was slightly pale and my eyes were a lighter blue. I then opened my mouth to see my canines a little more pointy then usual.

"Your change is amazing", I heard a voice say. The blinds were closed and everything was dark, but it was as light as day as I looked around. I then found a pair of red eyes staring at me.

"Who are you", I asked shakily as I backed up, "What have you done to me".

"Nothing more then granting you immortality and turning you into a beautiful creature, you see I am a very lonely vampire and wish nothing more then to have more people like me. So I have gifted you to be the second vampire alive since my species died out 2 centuries ago", the voice said. I heard the voice getting closer but I could not pin point where he was.

"Then why are you still alive", I asked.

"Seeing as I was full demon before I became full vampire also it was easy for me to live throughout life looking like a demon. As they killed the vampires and finished them off I survived because I could look like a demon whenever I wanted to look like a demon and a vampire whenever I needed to feed", he said back

Then as I thought I hit the wall strong arms wrapped around me and someone nuzzled my neck. I was too scared to fight too scared to breathe too scared to think.

"You have nothing to fear I will not harm you", he said against my neck. He snapped his fingers and the lights came on. I hissed and backed up further into him turning body around so I was facing him. I slowly looked up.

"Sesshomaru', I gasped he smirked.

"Please don't refuse my gift to you", he said running his claws lightly across my cheek. His lips were getting closer to mine and I didn't know what to do.

"I won't", I whispered against his lips. I knew I wanted to kiss him and I was about to when my alarm started going off.

"Umm excuse me", I said trying to get out of his embrace. After a lot of struggling he let me go. I looked at the time and screamed.

"I have 6 minuets to get work", I yelled before running to take a quick shower. When I got out I saw Sesshomaru leaning in a corner casually and smirking at me.

"What", I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Nothing", he said back. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the water start to run. I sighed as I got dressed. I placed my silver Kagome earrings on, my black choker and a black and silver ring on my middle finger. I pulled on my dark tight skinny jeans, a black shirt, and some black snow boots that stopped a little above my knees. I placed some lip gloss on and placed a lolli-pop in my mouth. I placed some food into Sailor's bowl and water in her other one. I picked up my purse and was about to walk out when Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom. I thought I was going to faint when I looked at his attire. He had on a tight black shirt and a pair of baggy dark jeans and some black Airforces. I looked him over again and noticed that on his left arm he had a tattoo. It was a black bat with three silver and black swords sticking out of it.

"Don't you look hot", I said to him.

"Why thank you where are you heading", he said to me.

"To work at the café", I said back to him as I fluffed up my white hair. From where I remember I have always had white hair so I wasn't amazed.

"Nice hair", he said to me and I flashed him a smile.

"See you later", I said as I was about to walk past him. But before I could get to the door he grabbed my arm and pulled me against.

"Where is my good-bye kiss", he whispered into my ear. I then looked him into the eyes. He then smashed his lips to mine and held me close. I could feel his want and I kissed back with equal strength. Soon his tongue was traveling through and around my mouth. I then felt him slip something into my mouth that was warm and sweet. He pulled back and I placed my fingers on my lips.

"That will help to not show you are a vampire around other people", he said looking me in the eyes. His forehead rested against mine and I knew he was having an inner battle. I felt my phone start to ring.

"Umm I'm late do you want to walk with me to the café", I asked him.

"Sure I have a meeting there anyway", he said back. He then picked me up bridal style and ran faster then light to the café. I quickly fixed myself up and gave him a bright smile. I then turned and walked into the restaurant.

"Kagome where the hell have you been", Bob asked as I tied my apron on my waist.

"Meeting the oldest Tashio boy", I said placing my hair in a ponytail and placing a pen in it.

"Well I hope your voice is ready to sing", he said again.

"Why I thought we were having a group do it for us tonight", I said looking at him stunned.

"Yeah sure until they canceled 5 minuets ago", he said.

"Damn", I said then running up to the stage. I picked up the microphone and heard everyone start to applaud.

Sesshomaru POV

I walked in and saw Kouga sitting by himself.

"InuYasha", I said as I walked up to the table. He stood and gave me a very manly hug. We both sat and were about to start our meeting when the crowd erupted into an applause.

"What's going on", I asked looking around.

"Kagome", he said pointing to the stage, "She has an amazing singing voice".

I watched as Kagome did a bow and was laughing. She then went over to the band members and whispered something. I saw an old man place a black stool on the stage and then walk back off. I then heard the music start to play quietly as she sat down. They gave her an intro then she opened her mouth. The words she sang flowed out with such meaning.

At last my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

At last the skies above are blue

And my heart was wrapped up in clover

She sang as she wrapped her arms around her self.

The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I can speak to

A dream that I could call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

You smiled, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

And you are mine at last

She then pointed to me as the song ended and the crowd erupted again. She did a slight bow and was about to leave the stage when the old man walked back up.

"Tonight we will do suggestions. So if you have any songs you want Kagome to sing then just suggest them", he said. I watched Kagome look at the old man with anger but she still marched back up to the stage.

"Who will be first", she asked. A female sitting by herself raised her hand.

"I would like you to sing hurt by Christina Aguilera and I want to dedicate it to my ex- boyfriend", she said her eyes puffy and red. I watched Kagome turn to the band and nodded her head and the song started.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss

You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

I then turned back to where InuYasha sat with Kouga, Amy, Kagura, Steven, and Kanna. We started talking and Kagome continued to sing.

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that

I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

She sang the last part and bowed.

"Anyone else", she asked.

"DO A GROUP SONG", someone yelled out.

"Umm ok, is there anyone who would want to sing with me", she asked the crowd. Kanna, Amy, and Kagura raised their hands.

"Ok come on up", Kagome said. The girls rushed to the stage. They gathered in a huddle and the separated. Kagome said something to the band and they popped in a cd. The music started and the girls started to move.

(Kanna)

We in the car, we ride slow

We doin' things that the girls don't do

(All)

The boys stare, we smile back

(Kagome)

All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

(Amy)

Show stoppin' at the latest spot

The ride shinin' with the open top

Hydraulics make our heads go nod

Hair blowin' in the breeze

Yo, we superstars

We watched the girls with interest when they started to move to the music.

(Kagura)

Put in the keys, make that engine purr

3 in the back, one in the passenger

Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly

All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride

(Kagome)

We in the car, we ride slow

We doin' things that the girls don't do

The boys stare, we smile back

All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

(All) - (Kagome does the stuff in the ( ) you get it )

Bet you ain't never seen (hey)

Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)

Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)

We do it daily

This how we keep it poppin' (hey)

Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)

So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)

We call it show stoppin'

We show stoppin'

We show, show stoppin'

We show stoppin'

We show, show stoppin'

That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)

Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)

So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)

We call it show stoppin'

(Kanna)

We sittin' on 22s plus 2

Mink bucket seats, neon blue

Color coordinate with them shoes

Yeah, we divas

But we ride like big boys do

(Amy)

Black tinted with a white stripe interstate

Lookin' in the mirror at my Bad Boy Figure

Show stoppin' 'til they lose their breath

Turn the wheel to the right

Turn the wheel to the left

(Kagome)

We in the car, we ride slow

We doin' things that the girls don't do

The boys stare, we smile back

All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

(All)- (Kagome does the stuff in the ( ) you get it )

Bet you ain't never seen (hey)

Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)

Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)

We do it daily

This how we keep it poppin' (hey)

Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)

So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)

We call it show stoppin'

We show stoppin'

We show, show stoppin'

We show stoppin'

We show, show stoppin'

That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)

Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)

So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)

We call it show stoppin'

Kagome:

This is for my ladies in the 280s Mercedes

In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coupes, my Escalades

Say oh (oh), oh (oh, oh)

Break 'em off somethin' proper

Like a real show stopper

(Kagome)

This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s

'67 Chevys, Maserati, or a Lexus

Say oh, (oh), oh (oh,oh )

Break 'em off somethin' proper

Like a real show stopper

I watched InuYasha run up to the stage and start to rap.

(InuYasha)

Gon' jingle them keys

Gon' jingle them keys

Put em' up real high

Make sho' everybody see em'

One time (one time)

Two time (two time)

Three time (three time)

Four time (four time)

(Kagome)

We in the car, we ride slow

We doin' things that the girls don't do

The boys stare, we smile back

All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah

(All) - (Kagome does the stuff in the ( ) you get it )

Bet you ain't never seen (hey)

Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)

Louis Vuitton seats (oh, oh, oh)

We do it daily

This how we keep it poppin' (hey)

Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)

So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)

We call it show stoppin'

We show stoppin'

We show, show stoppin'

We show stoppin'

We show, show stoppin'

That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)

Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)

So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)

We call it show stoppin'

Everyone applauded. All of them bowed and Kagura, Amy, and Kanna left the stage.

"Ok guys lets give them another big round of applause", Kagome said laughing and clapping, "Ok guys I am going to go on a break for about 10 minuets so think of more suggestions for when I get back".

She said walking off the stage. She then went on serving tables and taking orders. When she got to our table the doors slammed open and Kikyo walks in.

"Sesshou is that you", she said walking over to us.

"Kikyo", I said while she sat down next to me.

"How are you", she asked. We then heard a growl and all eyes turned to Kagome.

"Kagome is that see very pale", Kikyo said.

"Yes", she said back.

"It's wonderful to see you again cousin", she said. I saw Kagome scowl.

"May I take your order", she said between clenched teeth. They all ordered. When I was going to order we looked into each others eyes.

'What's wrong', I asked her in her head.

'I hate her', she said back. She then jotted down my order and left. After she had our order in, she went back to the stage.

"So what your songs", she asked.

AN: THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy. ALSO I DO NOT OWN THOSE SONGS LOL I DON'T AND WONT SO YEAH JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THEM. THIS MEANS THIS IS A DISCLAIMER.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Kagome and I walked back to the room in a comfortable silence. Once we got to the room she slipped a key into the door and pushed it open. She walked in and I kicked the door closed behind us. I sat on my bed and started taking my shoes off. I saw Kagome do the same kicking her black snow boots off.**

"**So how do you know my disgusting cousin", she asked standing up in the middle of the room and letting her hair loose. She then bent over and ruffled her hair. She then flipped it back and stood up straight.**

"**Her and I dated back in our high school years", I said taking off my black shirt. I knew she was looking at all my muscles so I smirked and looked back up at her.**

"**How did that happen", she asked me as she returned the favor. She then pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in a black lacy almost see through bra. I saw her smirk as she leaned against the cherry wood dresser.**

"**Well I have indecisive and stupid and won't make the same mistake again", I said standing up. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her small waist. I then slid my hands down her waist to her hips. I lifted her up to sit on the dresser. I pushed her legs opened and stood in between them.**

"**Kagome do you have any idea about what you do to me", I asked her while I nuzzled her neck.**

"**No why don't you tell me", she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I then grabbed her ass and pulled closer to me. She moaned and through her head back. I took that as an advantage and started licking and nipping her neck. I kissed all the way up to her lips and roughly let my tongue slip through her lips. I heard the scratching of wood and could tell it was from Kagome. I was so close to throwing her down on the bed and ravishing her but I knew we had to stop. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was just asking for it. She was asking for everything I wanted to give her.**

"**We have to stop", I said as she started to lick the tips of my ears. I groaned.**

"**Kagome STOP", I said pushing her away. She hit the mirror and it broke. I smelt her blood and suddenly regretted not wanting to continue.**

"**I'm sorry", I said to her she placed her hand on her back. She pulled it back to her face it was covered in blood.**

"**Let me clean it please", I said to her. She nodded her head and I picked her up and sat her on my lap as I cleaned her up. I picked out the shards of glass that were still in her back. Then I licked the cut until it was healed. She then relaxed into my arms and fell asleep. I laid her down on her bed took off her pants, and covered her up. I heard her sigh and turn onto her side. I then heard a ringing sound. I looked on her nightstand and saw her cell phone lighting up. I walked over to see why it was being loud. I picked it up and it said 'MY 20th B-DAY'. I looked at my clock to see it said '12:00 a.m.'.**

"**So her birthday is today", I said looking at the sleeping girl.**

"**I will make sure you have a wonderful birthday", I said bending down and placing a kiss on Kagome's head. I quickly changed and went to bed.**

**NEXT MORNING SATURDAY MORNING- DECEMBER 6 2007**

**I woke with a start to the sound of singing. I smirked. It seems Kagome is in the shower.**

"**I think I will go surprise Kagome in the shower", I said getting up and taking my clothes off. I walked into the bathroom and it was too foggy for her to see me. I got in behind her. She had her back to me and was washing her hair. I examined her from the behind and got hard instantly.**

"**Would you like me to do that for you", I asked her. She got startled and turned to me.**

"**Umm sure", she said to me turning back around with a deep blush on her face. I stated to massage her hair softly with my claws. She relaxed and so did I. I don't know why but were very comfortable and it felt natural. I allowed her to wash her hair out. She turned back to face me and when all the shampoo was out she pulled her hair forward and swung it back hitting me in the face. I smirked.**

"**Now that was not nice", I said as I pulled her to me. We laughed as we had a sudsy fight then got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around her and she wrapped one around me. After that with both of our still wet bodies we jumped into my bed. We laughed and played thumb war as she lay on my chest in between my legs while I rested against the wall. After a while I knew she was drifting off. I snuggled her closer to me and heard her breathing even out telling me that she was asleep. When I knew that nothing could wake her up I rested her in my bed under the covers and go dressed. When I was getting my shirt I looked at the dresser and saw 3 claw marks in two similar places. I picked up a piece of paper and pen and walked over to the desk where I left her a note and a dark red rose. I kissed her forehead, through on my jacket, and left the room.**

**KAGOME POV**

**I woke to see the blinds still closed but the light still being able to filter in. I smiled and stretched I didn't see Sesshomaru and was a little disappointed. I got up to get dressed when I saw a note and a rose. I smelled the rose and picked up the letter.**

'**Kagome,**

**Meet me at the café around 1.**

**Sincerely,**

**S.T'**

"**Hum", I said to myself as I read it over and over again. I then got up and dressed into a white turtleneck sweater that stopped at my knees. I then pulled on some black jeans and checked the time. It was 20 minuets to 1 so I dried my hair and ruffled it. After I was done it was flipped perfectly. I still had 10 minuets when I was done. So I walked over to Sailor who was resting on my bed.**

"**Meow", she replied as I petted her.**

"**I love you", I said to her.**

"**Meow", she said back. I smiled. I then stood and placed on my silver cat paw chain and my silver paw earrings. I then slipped on my white heeled snow boots and a white knee length jacket and picked up my white purse. I gave Sailor a kiss and then left the room. I got to the café to see all the blinds closed, the doors locked, the lights off, everything it seemed dead. I pulled out my key and opened the door. I felt around for the light switch and when I found it switched it on. When the lights came on I looked around to see one table covered in a white table cloth, a bouquet of red and black roses in a vase sitting in the center. I walked closer to look at the table settings. It was beautiful. The plates were decorated with red and black roses wrapping around it. The utensils had red and black roses as the handle. On the table and on the ground were black and red rose petals. It was just beautiful.**

"**Good afternoon sleeping beauty", I heard a voice say. I turned to see Sesshomaru with an apron on. Under it he had a white shirt and some black slacks.**

"**Hey. What's all this", I asked him pointing to the table.**

"**It's your birthday lunch", he said back.**

"**How did you know it was my birthday", I asked him.**

"**After I put you to bed your cell phone went off saying your birthday was today", he said I nodded in understand and watched as he walked over to me. He helped me out of my jacket and put it on the back of my chair while also hanging my purse on the back of the chair. He kissed my cheek then went back into the kitchen. After a few minuets passed he emerged pushing a black tray. The tray was covered in an arrangement of food. He served us both equal amounts of everything and he untied the apron and sat down himself. We talked and ate for about two hours. Finally we were done.**

"**OK this was only part one let's go we have to hurry up before it gets too late", he said helping me get my coat on. He placed his on and we walked out of the café. Once I got outside. I saw a white limo waiting on us.**

"**What's this for", I asked him.**

"**You will see", he said opening the door for me. I got in and he slid in after me. I relaxed as he placed his arm around my shoulder. After 20 minuets of driving we stopped. We got out the car only to be standing in front of an Egyptian Museum.**

"**Oh my gosh how did you know", I said to him as we walked in.**

"**I just guessed", he said to me as we walked through the exhibits. I would stop and read them to him and look at the other things in the museum. By the time we were completely done with the whole it was completely dark outside. I giggled.**

"**This was wonderful", I said to him.**

"**I agree", he said. We walked outside and got into a black limo.**

"**Kagome will you be my escort for my fathers get together tonight", he asked me holding my hands.**

"**Sure I would he honored. But I don't have anything to wear", I said back.**

"**No need to fear. The party is at 9:00pm which means we have 3 hours. I am going to get my tux and I am leaving you with a trusted friend to find a dress", he said to me while wrapping his arms around me pulling him into his lap.**

"**Kagome you make me very happy", he said. I blushed and kissed his hand that was wrapped around my chest. We drove for 30 minuets and we reached a dress store. The lights were off and I felt very unsure.**

"**Sesshomaru", I said while getting out the car. I noticed he wasn't getting out.**

"**Go knock on the door", he said. So I went to the glass door and knocked. As my fist made contact the lights in the store turned on, I looked in but saw no one.**

"**Um Sesshomaru there is no one", I was then cut off as I was pulled into the store.**

"**Hello deary. So you are the beauty that Sesshomaru wants me to dress up and get ready for the dinner", a short lady said. I looked down at her and felt my eye brow rise.**

"**I am Kaeda", she said. I then go down on my knees in front of her. I saw her twitch in anger.**

"**You ungrateful little", she said before hitting my in the head. I fell back onto my butt.**

"**Oww", I said.**

"**You deserve it now come on deary we have things to do", she said. Out of no where the store went from a dress store to a hair salon. I was in a chair and the lady was washing my hair. I felt her nails carefully cleansing my hair.**

**SESSHOMARU POV**

'**Sesshomaru I am going to kill you", said Kaeda's voice in my head.**

'**She stooped down didn't she', I asked smirking while trying on my tux.**

'**YES', she yelled.**

'**Ok I will deal with that later got to go', I said shutting her out of my mind.**

'**She will look beautiful', I heard her say. I smiled and continued trying on tuxes.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

SHADOW POV

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN", I yelled out breaking the mirror in front of me. I then watched with completely black eyes as it fixed itself.

"Get my robes ready and get dressed up. We are going out tonight", I said with a pure evil smirk on my face.

SESS POV

I was done getting fitted and I got into my limo.

"Sir there has been a change in plans", he said.

"What", I said looking through a file that was in the car next to me.

"Lady Kagome is getting there on her own. We will meet her there", he said.

"Ok", I then pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello", her sweet voice said over the phone.

"Kagome a black limo is coming to pick you up in about 5 minuets", I said to her.

"Um ok I'm ready. Owwww", she yelled.

"You ok", I asked smirking.

"If you would stop moving", I heard Kaeda yell in the back ground.

"I have to go I will see you there I love you bye", I heard her say then hang up. Did she just say she just say she loved me? I pushed it out of my mind and enjoyed the 10 minuet drive. When I got there we had some time to wait before I was able to get out. Once we got to the front my limo driver opened the door. I stepped out gracefully and heard screams, signs, and gasps.

"He's so hot", I heard something say. I stood about 6'7, long silver hair that stopped at my heels, cold gold eyes, a purple crescent moon on my forehead, two perfect purple strips on each cheek, my tux was all black with a white bow tie, I had a white flower and handkerchief in my left top pocket, also because it was cold I had my tail wrapped around my shoulders. I flashed everyone a smile. As I shook hands and took pictures. It was like the red carpet at the Emmy's but with more important people. (NO OFFENCE I MEAN THIS IS WHAT HE THINKS LOL I MEAN I LOVE THE EMMY'S). Finally I got inside. I was announced as Lord of the Western Lands and CEO of the Tashio Company which had been extended all over the world. The doors opened and everyone bowed. (AN- Now you may be wondering why he is the Lord when his father is still alive. Well what had happened was that his father didn't want to run both the lands and the company so he gave the lands to Sesshomaru and kept the company to himself then when he dies he will give that also to Sesshomaru and then Sesshomaru can do whatever he wants with them)

I walked into the room and saw everyone bow. I walked by and sat on the biggest chair on the stage. After I sat everyone else straightened up. Soon I got up to mingle with the other people of the party. I was being asked questions about a certain girl that was supposed to be my girlfriend.

"She should be here shortly", I said to them. Not soon after I had started sipping on a glass of champagne the announcer started talking.

"Presenting Ms. Kagome Higurashi girlfriend of Sesshomaru Tashio", he yelled. They opened the doors to present Kagome with her back to us. The dress was black and pooled around her feet. The back of the dress was nothing it was completely out the dress in the back stopped at the bottom. She was looking around slightly confused. I smirked and walked up to the stairs.

"Kagome", I practically whispered. I watched as she then turned around. I lost my breath she was beautiful. She was dressed in a black dress that dropped down to the floor. It seemed to pool around her feet from behind. When she turned around completely I saw that on the left side of the dress there was a split that stopped at her mid thigh along the split were rhinestones that glistened when she moved. My eyes continued to travel up and I saw that the side of the dress starting at her hip was held together by little silver rings exposing her skin to me; along the sides of the section the rhinestones decorated it. My eyes then touched base with her breast. There was a design starting at her belly button that went to the bottom of her breast, and then the dress then made a V and the design slit both ways just like on the sides of the dress the V was held together with a little silver ring which pushed her breast up and made then look very full. The dress and design followed up into a halter dress. Her shoes were silver and had silver diamonds dangling off of them, they were open toe and wrapped around her ankle. Her necklace was a simple diamond that dangled off the chain. Here earrings were the same. Her hair was down and was flipped to give her the perfect look. I watched her walk down the stairs and I held out my hand. She took it gratefully and I helped her down the rest of the steps. Kagome and I then mingled and spent sometime getting to know the people at the party. We then watched as my father went to the stage. The crowd applauded and he smiled.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Tashio Co. Ball", he said everyone yet again erupted into applause.

"So um I was thinking and since Kagome is soon to be another addition into the family I think she should give us a song", he said. I watched as Kagome stared in disbelief and I pushed her toward the stage. My father helped her up the few steps and she stood on stage. Everyone applauded her and she laughed.

"Um good evening, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I will be singing a song called dangerously in Love", she said before they started playing the piano.

I love you

Baby I love you

You are my life

My happiest moments weren't complete

If you weren't by my side

You're my relation

In connection to the sun

With you next to me

There's no darkness I can't overcome

You are my raindrop

I am the sea

With you and God, who's my sunlight

I bloom and grow so beautifully

Baby, I'm so proud

So proud to be your girl

You make the confusion

Go all away

From this cold and messed up world

I am in love with you

You set me free

I can't do this thing

Called life without you here with me

Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you

I'll never leave

Just keep lovin' me

The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me

Love me for who I am

Cause years before I became who I am

Baby you were my man

I know it ain't easy

Easy loving me

I appreciate the love and dedication

From you to me

Later on in my destiny

I see myself having your child

I see myself being your wife

And I see my whole future in your eyes

Thought of all my love for you

sometimes make me wanna cry

Realize all my blessings

I'm grateful

To have you by my side

Every time I see your face

My heart smiles

Every time it feels so good

It hurts sometimes

As she was about to finish singing someone started clapping. Everyone turned their heads to look at the disturbance.

"Hello all and good evening. I am Shadow InuTashio's younger brother. I am quite hurt that I wasn't invited so decided to come and crash the party anyway", he said walking over and grabbing a plate of food he started eating and watched everyone. Kagome was about to move when he pointed to her and she froze.

"Not so fast my dear", he said, "Continue singing".

Created in this world

To love and to hold

To feel

To breathe

To love you

"Yes that's it keep going", he said. Tears started pouring down her face. She was in pain. I growled and was about to attack when he held his other hand up. I felt myself freeze.

"Oh no can't have you lose can we", he said. He then pushed me into the wall. I heard Kagome scream.

"SING", he yelled to her. She yelped but continued to sing.

Dangerously in love

Can't do this thing

I love you , I love you, I love you

I'll never leave

Just keep on loving me

Shadow walked over to my father who seemed to be in the same condition as everyone else. He knelt in front of him.

"Dear brother we will all miss your presence on this earth", he said before plunging forward and ripping my father's heart out of his chest. Kagome collapsed to the floor with a cry.

"Keep singing Kagome", he yelled at her. Kagome was on her hands and knees. I stared at her trying to get her attention. When she finally looked back up at me I nodded my head. She then continued to sing.

I'm in love with you

I can not do

I cannot do anything without you in my life

All the other people disappeared and time seemed to stop as Kagome continued singing. She held on to the microphone tighter as she sang.

Holding me, kissing me, loving me

Dangerously

She began to glow as the song started to calm down. She then held her hand out and pointed to Shadow. He was then engulfed into the light. She stopped singing.

"What the hell bitch put me down", he yelled to her I feel myself be let free. The doors busted open allowing InuYasha, Steven, Kouga, Amy, and Kanna to run in.

"Sorry we are late bro those minions are annoying", InuYasha said. He looked over to our father's dead body.

"INU DON'T GET INVOLVED,' I yelled to him. Then the man that was with Kagome at the café ran in.

"KAGOME", he yelled.

"Bob", she said losing her concentration which allowed Shadow to get out. He then moved behind Bob.

"Shadow don't please", she yelled out. He had a knife against Bob's neck.

"Kagome KILL HIM", he yelled back to Kagome. She was crying.

"Finish your song Kagome", Shadow said. She continued singing as she looked into Bob's eyes.

I love you

Dangerously in love

Then Shadow stuffed the knife into Bob's stomach. With that Kagome and I both gave the final blow. Kagome sent a blast of electricity and some purification and I sent my demon and my fire. As if hit him he was in such pain but he started yelling something.

"LET WHAT HAD BEEN DONE NO LONGER REVERSE. LET THEM DO WHAT THEY ARE DOING NOW FORCE THEM INO TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS", he said at first. I was running to Kagome who still was on the stage. But then I was frozen.

"LET THEM NOT KNOW EACH OTHER AND LEAVE THOSE DEAD, DEAD. GIVE ME THIS LAST WISH AND MAKE IT COME TRUE. LET THEM DO WHAT THEY DO BEST IN THEIR TALENTS. LET THE TASHIO SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED BE DESTROYED AND WIPPED FROM THE EARTH LIKE IT NEVER EXISTED. FORCE THEM TO LIVE WITHOUT MEMORY. FORCE THEM TO LIVE WITH THE DEATH OF THEIR LOVED ONES. FORCE THEM TOO FORGET", he said with that he died and turned into dust. I looked at Kagome and saw she was and everything else was disappearing.

"KAGOME NO", I yelled out as I saw her reach for me and me for her. When I got to the stage she was gone. I looked around then feel to my knees. Everyone was gone.

AN- OK GUYS THIS IS NOT IT I AM MAKING A TOTALLY AWSOME SEQUAL. BUT I WILL GIVE YOU A LITTLE SNEAK PEAK. IT'S RIGHT BELOW.

BRING BRING BRING

"Good morning Atlanta", said the voice trough the radio. I quickly slammed my hand down forcing the thing to shut up. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Once I was done I ran my hand through my long silver hair. I looked a hot mess.

"Yo Sess hurry up the limo will be here to pick you up in about 10 minuets", InuYasha said.

AN- THAT IS ALL YOU GET FOR THE IMPENDING SEQUAL CALLED FORGETTING AND REMEMBERING. SO LOOK FOR THE SEQUAL I WILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER POSTED SOON. MUCH LOVE BYE


End file.
